A Serpent & A Demon
by Trafalgar Neo
Summary: Lonely and alone Kari wanders around destroying serpents that are attracted by a person's strong chakra. Her travels lead her to the sand village. Gaara is definitely strong enough. She hopes he will draw in the parent serpents so she can finally be free of her burden. (I can't think of a decent summary for this sorry)
1. A New Ninja

A New Ninja

"Is so hot," Kari whined as she continued to trudge through the desert. The sun was high in the sky. It fell down on her with fierce determination to fry her like an insignificant egg. Her throat was just as dry and scratchy as the sand beneath her feet. "I'm going to die out here." Reaching into her cloak she pulled out her water canteen. She opened it and took a good drink. The water was warm and did nothing to satisfy her thirst. "Just great. I really am going to die if I don't get out of this stupid desert. Why did they have to be here of all places? Why not in a nice cool forest? Or up in the mountains?"

She moved forward. Her legs throbbed, begging her to sit down and rest. But she knew if she did she wouldn't be able to get back up. She would just lay down and die right there. Part of her wanted to do just that. Unfortunately she couldn't do it. She couldn't die right now. Not when she had already came this far. She had to finish her mission before she died.

A dark mass in the distance caught her attention. She blinked, unsure if she was really seeing what she was. "Is that it? I'm there? Can it be?"

A spark lit up in her mind. She could feel it. Her target was close by. A new strength rose inside of her. She bolted for the mass in front of her. " All right. Let's hope this really is it."

…

Gaara sighed as he flipped through the stack of papers on his desk. There was so much stuff he had to do and he really didn't feel like doing any of it. His eyes then landed on a piece of paper with a picture of a girl with long black hair pulled back in braided pigtails and bright baby blue eyes. He couldn't help but stare at the picture. Something about the girl caught his attention. Below her was a description of who she was and why she was coming to the village.

 _Kari Tsume Age: 14_

 _Highly experienced in defeating Chakra Serpents. Will be arriving in village soon to deal with the chakra serpents._

Suddenly he heard screaming outside his window. He stood up and walked over to the window. There, weaving between the buildings was another chakra serpent. The sun glinted off the red gem on its forehead. A clear sign it was a chakra serpent and not something else.

This was the third time this week that the chakra serpent had appeared in the village. Over all it had appeared a total of nine times this month. And each time it always destroyed more buildings. They were nowhere near being able to kill it. At times it appeared to move without purpose. If it weren't for the split second pauses, to look at what he didn't know, he would assume it _was_ moving without purpose. But that clearly wasn't the case. They only didn't know what it was looking for. They started rebuilding the buildings it destroyed but he was starting to wonder if it was even worth the trouble if they were just going to keep coming back.

Turning from the window, he grabbed his gourd and headed outside to join the fight. Once outside he allowed his sand to gather around him and it lifted him into the sky. Reaching the battle he glanced down to observe it.

"Great here we go again." A tall brown haired girl, known as Mia, sliced at the blue green serpent with her sword. She was becoming one of the most skilled ninja wielding a sword. The serpent's skin split open then immediately closed. "When will it end?"

"I was beginning to wonder that myself," Kankuro said. His puppets launched forward at his command.

"I don't get why this thing keep attacking the village," Temari's said swiping her fan at the serpent. Gaara continued to watch as none of their attacks were working against this serpent. "What do we have to do to get rid of this thing?"

The serpent hissed and knocked the three of them several feet away with its tail. The serpent charged at them. They lifted up to defend themselves but moved too slow. Gaara shot out his sand. He formed a wall of sand around the three to protect them.

The brown haired girl, Mia, blushed. "Gaara. You saved us."

"You serpents are starting to become a real pain," Gaara said. He wrapped the sand around the serpent and squeezed. The sand smashed the serpent but it just gathered back into its original form. The serpent shook its head then roared at Gaara and once again charged at them. This time the serpent went straight for Gaara. He defended with the sand but the serpent's body shifted. Arms and claws formed from its body and went right threw it and grabbed him. Its claws pierced into his sides and blood began to run out of the wounds. He gritted his teeth at the pain.

"Gaara!" Mia yelled and charged at the serpent with her sword.

Suddenly a black blur flew by her and cut the serpent's arms off at the body. "Bad serpent. Let him go."

Gaara dropped down to his feet then to his knees. His eyes lifted up to the one who saved him.

Temari and Kankuro joined him by his side.

"Gaara? Are you all right?" Temari asked.

Gaara didn't reply. His eyes remained locked onto the black haired girl who saved him. She stood facing the serpent with a boomerang in her hand and no fear on her face.

"You're a pretty weak serpent," she said. "How pathetic. I'm not even going to work up a sweat with you. But perhaps you can tell me where your mama and papa are. I'd really appreciate that."

"Who's that?" Mia asked.

Gaara knew. It was Kari, the girl who dealt with these chakra creatures, who could destroy them.

"Look!" Temari shouted and pointed at the serpent. "Its arms and claws didn't form back on the serpent!"

"No way! How? Our attacks couldn't even scratch the stupid thing!" Kankuro added.

Gaara continued to watch the girl. He wondered what she had done different than the rest of them. Why was she able to kill it so easily while they had a hard time with slowing it down?

The serpent snarled at the girl. She raised her eyebrows at it. "I guess I'll just have to keep looking then."

Gaara couldn't help but noticed she spoke to it as if it answered her back. But that wasn't possible. Was it?

The serpent charged. Kari smirked and threw her boomerang at the serpent but it was too high. The weapon sailed right over the serpent. "Oh crap! I missed!"

The serpent plowed right into her. She grabbed it around its mouth. With her hands on its upper lip and her feet on its bottom lip she held it open so it couldn't take a bite of her body. "Man. This is just great."

The sand ninja just watched. Kankuro said, "We should help her."

"Right! I'm on it!" Temari pulled out her fan.

"No." Gaara held up his hand to stop her.

"But she…."

"Give her time," Gaara said. He knew she could do this.

Temari nodded and looked back up to the girl.

"All right. I've had enough of you. If you won't tell me where your mama and papa are then I have no use for you." Kari flipped up onto the serpent's head. She pulled out a second boomerang and slammed it into the red jewel the serpent wore on its forehead. The jewel popped out. The serpent let out a cry before disappearing. Kari grabbed the jewel and crushed it with her boomerang. "Another one bites the dust."

Kari looked down at the ground. Her eyes widened. "Oh crap!" She was several yards off the ground. She didn't even noticed how high she was or she would have gotten the serpent closer to the ground before destroying it. "Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!"

Gaara saw the mistake she had made before she even killed the serpent. With a sigh he shot his sand out to her. She landed on it with a thud. He stood up with his siblings. His hand went to his bleeding side.

Her confused eyes fell down to the sand underneath her. "Un. Huh? Sand?"

Gaara brought her back to the ground, a few feet in front of himself and his siblings. She stared at the ground for a minute then looked up at them. Something shifted inside of his chest. An unfamiliar feeling that he shoved aside.

"Oh, um, hi," she said before her eyes dropped to Gaara's side. His blood was staining his shirt. She stood up and walked up to them. Her eyes remained on his bleeding side. "You're wounded. I can take care of that. We should get inside though."

"What are you talking about? We have plenty of doctors here," Mia said. "They can take care of it."

"It's no big deal," she said. "I can heal this easily enough."

"But-" Mia started.

"Fine. Let's go inside," Gaara said cutting the girl off.

"All right, come on Gaara. Let's get you back inside." Kankuro led them all back to Gaara's office.

Gaara glanced back at the new girl. Her eyes were darting all over the place. He wondered if he was remembering everything for escaping purposes or if she needed to attack them. He quickly dismissed the thought of her attacking. She was just one person. There would be no way she could take them all down.

Once inside Gaara's office he sat down in his chair and took off his shirt without hesitation. He stiffened up when Kari knelt in front of him and placed her hands over the wounds. He wasn't use to having people this close to him. It shocked him a bit that he allowed a stranger to get so close so suddenly. The uneasiness faded when her hands started to glow a warm blue green color. His eyes flickered up to the others in the room. His sister and brother were curiously observing the new girl while Mia glared at her.

Kankuro rubbed his chin. "So she knows how to heal wounds. That's incredible."

"No. Not all wounds," Kari said still looking at Gaara's sides. "Just wounds that are made by the chakra serpents."

"I see." Kankuro nodded.

"Just who are you?" Temari asked.

"Oh I'm sorry." Kari looked back and smiled at her. "I'm Kari Tsume."

"I'm Temari. These are my brothers, Kankuro." Temari pointed at her brother standing beside her then to the one Kari was healing. "That's Gaara. And this is our friend Mia."

"Nice to meet you all." Kari's smile grew bigger and brighter.

Gaara tensed up when she turned her eyes back to him. Her eyes were shining full of life and interest. It made that strange feeling from before reappear. He shifted uncomfortably. He wanted her to look away. Then she did. And it disappointed him.

Her eyes fell back to his side. He looked down as well. His wound had closed up and the blood disappeared.

"There all better. How does that feel?" she said.

"Fine." Gaara pulled his shirt back over his chest. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." Kari smiled at him.

Kankuro saw a piece of paper on Gaara's desk and picked it up. "So this is you?"

"Yeah." Kari nodded.

Temari looked over her brother's shoulder. She said, "So I guess our father sent for you before he died. Those creatures have been bothering us for a while now."

"Yeah. They had a hard time finding me. That's why I just got here," Kari replied. "Sorry about that."

"So where are you staying?" Kankuro asked.

"I guess at the hotel in the village," Kari replied with a thoughtful look. "I should have enough money to do that."

"The hotel was destroyed." Mia smirked. "I guess you'll just have to sleep outside."

"Sounds fine to me." Kari smiled earning another glare from Mia. "I like sleeping outside. I get to look up at the stars while I fall asleep. It's a lot cheaper too than having to spend money on a place to stay. Though I'm not a fan of your desert weather."

"We couldn't let you do that," Temari said.

"I don't mind. I often sleep outside any ways with all the traveling I do anyway." Kari smiled at her. "Towns can be far and few in between at times. And paying for a place can be rather expensive."

"You could stay with us. We have a spare bedroom," Kankuro suggested looking at Gaara. "If that's all right with you, Gaara."

"No, I couldn't. I don't mind sleeping outside." Kari waved her hands at him. "Really. I don't mind."

Gaara studied the girl. She seemed a bit panicked about staying with them.

"Really. It's no big deal," Temari said.

"You heard the girl. She wants to sleep outside." Mia popped up behind Kari and started to push her to the door. "So you better get camp set up before it gets dark."

"Sure ok," Kari said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Kari Tsume will be staying at our house," Gaara suddenly spoke up. Everyone turned and looked at him. He was shocked to find himself speaking but kept his express unreadable.

"Really I don't mind to-" Kari stared.

"It has been decided. You will stay with us," Gaara said with a voice of authority. Kari stared into his eyes. He wondered if she was going to challenge him. "We asked you to come here and help us with this problem. The least we can do is give you shelter while you're staying here."

"Alright then." Kari smiled.

"Temari, get her settled in." Gaara, satisfied with her answer, looked at his sister.

"Yeah sure. Come on, Kari." Temari headed for the door.

Kari shifted her bag and cloak before followed her.

Gaara watched the two women go. Again he saw Mia glared at Kari as she followed Temari out the door. Feeling someone's eyes on him he looked to find Kankuro staring at him. "What's wrong?

"Uh, nothing," Kankuro said. "I just find it a bit odd. You've never invited someone over before."

"I spoke the truth, did I not?" Gaara said. "She has no other place to stay. And I won't let her sleep outside when we have a room for her."

"Of course." Kankuro nodded.

Mia frowned.

"You two should go." Gaara waved his hand at them. "The village needs your attention.

"Right the village." Kankuro remember they needed to get started on rebuilding the village. He headed out the door with Mia following him out without a word.

Gaara leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "I'm not sure either why I told her to stay with us."

…

"Kankuro why don't you get off your butt and give me a hand here for a change?" Temari growled at her brother. She stood at the stove with Mia as they prepared their dinner.

"No way! I can't cook!" Kankuro propped his chin on his hand with his elbow on the table. "Besides that's women's work. Not for a man."

"You jerk! Take that back!" Temari grabbed him in a headlock.

Mia laughed as she watched the two.

Kari smiled as she watched the two siblings arguing back and forth. It wasn't something she wasn't use to seeing. And she found it rather amusing. Her eyes then drew to Gaara. Ever since he came home from whatever it was he did, he didn't say a word. He just sat quietly with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He was definitely different from his two siblings. But she had no idea why that was. She turned her attention back to the nosier siblings. "Can I help with anything?"

"No, you are a guest here," Temari said returning to her cooking.

"Really. I don't mind. It's the least I could do for you guys letting me stay here," Kari replied. "Please? I insist. I feel a bit odd sitting here like this."

"All right then if you really insist. Will you set the table?" Temari asked holding up some dishes.

Kari nodded and took them from her then began to set the table.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner." Mia said.

"Don't worry about it," Temari said. "We're glad to have you here."

Kari stepped in between Gaara and Kankuro to place plates down for them. She had almost forgotten about the other girl in the room with them.

Kankuro leaned closer to her. "Yeah right. She invited herself. But she is scary so I couldn't say no," he whispered. Suddenly a cup flew through the air and hit him in the head. "Hey!"

"I heard that!" Mia growled.

Kari giggled as Kankuro rubbed his head.

"You know you're welcome here any time," Temari said. "Kankuro's just being a jerk."

"Thank you," Mia said. "You're so nice compare to Kankuro."

"Hey! I am nice!" Kankuro snapped.

"Are things always like this around here?" Kari asked Gaara. She locked eyes with him again. Both stared at each other. Her heart flittered a bit. Something was definitely different with him. There was an obvious trace of loneliness in his eyes. She had no idea why it would be there. This guy was the leader of his village and had fun siblings. He was always surrounded by people. He wasn't like her at all. Suddenly there was loud clanking of dishes. It made her jump and her thoughts vanished.

"So Kari. Tell us about these chakra serpents," Mia said glaring at Kari once again. "We need to know all about them."

"Well, ok. Let's see where to start." Kari sat down across from Gaara. She tapped her chin in thought.

"How about where they came from?" Kankuro asked. "That would be a great place to start."

"Well, they were made by a clan in a small village north of here at the base of the mountains. The village was very small and didn't have many talented ninja in it. A couple of other villages were at war with each other; they wanted this small village to become part of their territory. But the small village didn't like either side. They wanted to remain independent and separate from the other two. This village held the Serpent Clan. There was this legend about how a blood red jewel could bring chakra to life in the form of a serpent. It was said that the jewel was somewhere inside of the mountains. So the Serpent Clan went in search of those crystals in hopes to build a defense to keep the other two villages from taking over. Well, one day they found it and started to make chakra serpents." Kari explained. "Everything was fine to begin with but suddenly the serpents began to act on their own. They went off and looked for people with strong chakra. They would attack who ever was the strongest and steal their chakra from them and they got stronger and stronger."

"Is that why they came here?" Kankuro asked.

"Probably. I can tell that Gaara is the strongest in the village." Kari looked at him but he turned away. She thought that was odd since he would always look back at her. She turned away from him. "Anyway two of the charka serpents showed that they could produce offspring like they were real living serpents."

"So how do you stop them?" Temari asked. "Nothing we've tried has worked. And there could be thousands out there."

"Well, it is hard to tell how many babies there are but…" Kari tapped her chin again. "It might be possible if I destroy the parent serpents it might cause a chain reaction and the babies would die too."

"How would that be possible?" Mia asked.

"Well, it's because of the jewels. The power of the jewels get passed down to the babies," Kari said. "That's why they all have one on their foreheads."

"So the babies power is linked back to the parents powers. If the parents die then the babies die," Temari finished.

"That's my theory anyway. The only way to know for sure is to kill the parents. But I haven't had any luck finding out where the parents are hiding. So I had to spread the word about being about to destroy those chakra serpents. When someone comes to me with a job of getting rid of one I go and see if the parents are somewhere in that area," Kari said. She picked up her chopsticks and took a bite of fish. "So good. Thank you for the food."

"Wouldn't it be better just to get someone with a lot of chakra to power up and bring the serpents to you?" Kankuro asked.

"I did think of that a few years ago. But I can't find anyone with enough power to draw the parents out." Kari sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway. If I did destroy them all in one shot like that then I wouldn't have anything left to do." She smiled. "I'd get bored."

"Wouldn't you go back home?" Mia asked with a shine in her eyes.

"No," Kari replied and the shine left Mia's eyes. "I don't have a home to go back to."

"What happened to it?" Temari asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"The serpents destroyed my home and my family when I was seven," Kari replied. "With the serpents no longer there to protect them everyone who survived decided to leave so the warring villages wouldn't take them over."

"Sorry," Temari said.

"Don't worry about it. I don't think I could stay in one place to long anyway. I'm so use to traveling around now. It would take something pretty drastic to get me to stay in one place. But since I can't find the parent serpents I'll just continue traveling around and figure out what to do after I do find them," Kari said.

"So how many serpents do you think are outside the village?" Kankuro asked.

"Well," Kari said while thoughtfully chewing. She swallowed. "It's hard to say. Usually I just stay in a village until the serpents give up on whose ever chakra they are after and move on or until I destroy them."

"So you don't know how long you will be staying here." Temari took a drink of tea.

"Nope. Could be anywhere between a few days to a few years. It really all depends on Gaara." Kari propped up on her left arm while dangling her chopsticks between her fingers and smiling at Gaara. He finally looked at her again. "If his chakra is as great as I think it is then they will want to get to him really bad and more than likely won't give up until they get it. His chakra might be enough to get the parent serpents to come out."

"Hm." Kankuro looked down at his food.

"So you're stuck with me until the hotel is finished. I'll move into it then," Kari said.

"You don't have to," Kankuro said.

"You can stay here as long as you want," Temari added.

"That's ok. I don't want to impose," Kari said.

"But you-" Kankuro started.

"Oh, just let her go if she wants to," Mia butted in. "She doesn't have to stay here if she doesn't want to." Everyone looked at her with an eyebrow raised. She shrugged. "What? It's her choice. If she doesn't want to stay then she shouldn't have too."

"She stays." Everyone turned to Gaara when he spoke. He stood up and looked at Kari. "You will stay here until her mission is completed. No excuses." He then turned and left the room. Everyone exchange confused glances.

"That's odd," Kankuro said.

"Yeah, he's never done this before," Temari added.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"Oh nothing," Temari and Kankuro said waving their hands at her.

…

Kari sighed happily as she laid down on the bed she had been provided. It was soft, incredibly soft. A lot softer than the hard ground she had been accustom to sleeping on. And her body was relaxed from the nice hot bath she had taken. "Maybe this won't be so bad. I'll be able to sleep comfortable therefore I'll be able to kill the chakra serpents sooner." Another sigh, a sadder one, escaped her lips. "It's a shame I won't be able to get to know Gaara better. He's rather interesting." She shook her head. "What am I saying?! I can't do that! I have a job to do. And then I have to leave. All right." She nodded. "It's settled. Now get some sleep."

She closed her eyes.

...

 **Author's Notes: Wrote this sum years ago. Not going to be the best story out there but wanted to edit it and post it anyway.**


	2. As Time Goes By Things Change

As Time Goes By Things Change

"Kankuro! Now!" Kari yelled. Instantly she wished she didn't. Her head pounded in her ears. Her body ached all over. She wanted nothing more to lay down and sleep.

"Right!" Kankuro pulled his puppet up and it charged at the serpent. The puppet opened its mouth and a sharp blade pierced the red jewel in the serpent's forehead. The jewel popped from its forehead. The serpent disappeared as the jewel fell into Temari's hand and she crushed it.

Kari watched them. Over the past few months she had watched and trained them on how to defeat the serpents. Though it was extremely easy. She really didn't do much of anything with them. They were incredibly strong as ninjas, stronger than she had seen anyone before. The serpent's body faded away. She leaped from the rooftop. Her legs wobbled upon contact. Her stomach churned a bit. She forced it back down. There was no way she was getting sick right now. "Good job guys. Thanks for the help." She put her boomerangs back into their holders on her sides as the siblings walked over to her. "You're doing an amazing job. I'm also sorry if I'm taking up too much of your time."

"Don't worry about it, Kari." Temari said. "It's not like we have anything better to do right now. Missions have been slow lately. And this is important for us to learn."

"You two are doing fine. You two took care of that serpent without me." She glanced up at the sky "I still can't believe I've been here for three months." She paused then added, "I still hate the desert. Honestly, I have no idea how anyone can willingly live here. It's so hot."

"Time flies when your having fun." Kankuro smirked. "But we're use to the desert. I can understand why you hate it. This is your first time here after all."

"Yeah." Kari sighed. Her eyes remained on the blue sky above while her mind was a thousand miles away. She was sure the serpent parents would have shown up by now. But it's obvious it's not going to happen. And when that happened she knew it was time to leave. A part of her was ready to get out of the desert but there was a part of her that wanted to stay for a while longer.

"What's wrong, Kari?" Temari asked as she placed her fan on her back. "You look upset about something."

"Well, I was hoping that the parent serpents would show up. But I guess their not going too." Kari rocked back on her heels. She turned to head back to their house.

"You're not thinking of leaving are you?" Kankuro asked.

Kari stopped walking.

"Kari?" Temari said.

Kari's shoulders slumped. Putting a smile on her face she turned back to them. "Well, yeah. There's clearly no point in staying if the parent serpents aren't going to come. That's what I came here for after all. And now that you two know how to handle the serpents you don't need me here. I can leave knowing you all will be fine in taking care of any chakra serpent that shows up."

"Gaara does." Temari slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What do you mean by that?" Kari asked. Her heart thumped in her chest. For months now she had tried to deny her growing feelings for Gaara. There was no way they could have any kind of relationship with each other. It was impossible. Besides he had shown no romantic interest in her. Her lips curled into a frown. But then what did she know about romance? She had never been in a relationship before. So there wasn't any way she would know if he did like her at all. When they were together he didn't talk most of the time. She was the one who did all the talking. In fact, there were times she felt he was annoyed with her.

"Oh nothing." Temari gave her an odd smile. "I was just talking to myself. We should head back now. Gaara will want to know about our success here."

Kari watched as she grabbed Kankuro and took off towards Gaara's office. She followed after them. She could hear them mumbling to each other but kept back a few feet. She didn't want to intrude on their private conversation. Plus, her body grew heavier with each step she took. It wouldn't let her catch up with them even if she wanted.

…

"You know," Kankuro said as his older sister pulled him away from Kari, "maybe we should tell her that Gaara finds her interesting."

"Are you insane? We can't do that," Temari said. "Besides it's his business. He _needs_ to tell her if he finds her of interest. We're only assuming he does. He hasn't actually said anything."

"That's nothing new. He's never been one to talk about his feelings. But she's thinking about leaving," Kankuro replied. He glanced back over his shoulder. Kari was following after them. Her expression was unreadable. He turned back around. "We can't just let her leave. We both know she's lonely traveling all over the place."

"I know." Temari nodded. "She hides it very well. But it's obvious she's very lonely. There's also the fact she doesn't know about Gaara. You know, what he really is and his tailed beast."

"I don't see how that's possible. Surely someone in the village has mentioned it to her," Kankuro said.

"I thought that before. Most likely she just hasn't been paying attention to the villagers. You've noticed she keeps herself at a distance with us as well, at least a little bit."

"Yeah, I wonder why though," Kankuro said. "She's hiding something from us."

"It's not really our business. So don't try and get her to talk about it," Temari said.

"I wasn't going to do that," Kankuro said.

"Sure you weren't." Temari rolled her eyes.

…

Kari looked up from the ground and drew her eyes over the villagers. Some were going on about their business while others were watching her, whispering behind their hands as she passed them. That was a common occurrence since she had been here. It didn't really bother her. After all she was a stranger in the village. And with how she was tied to the chakra serpents she knew rumors were going to fly around the village as long as she was here. So it never bothered her.

Pulling her eyes away from them she looked back at the sand siblings in front of her. She was a bit surprised that they hadn't tried to get her to talk more about her past. She was grateful for it but also a little disappointed they didn't. But she knew she couldn't tell them anything. It would be very bad if she did.

Turning down one more street she followed the siblings into the building that held Gaara's office. Her heart raced. She swallowed. Mentally she told herself to calm down. Getting nervous was pointless and childish. It was just Gaara. She had met him several times before.

"Ready?" Temari asked bring Kari from her thoughts.

Kari looked up to see all three of them were standing at Gaara's office. She ducked her head, wondering how long she had been standing there just lost in her thoughts. "Yes."

"You look a bit flush," Kankuro said. He reached for her forehead. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." Kari pulled away from him. "Let's just tell him."

"Okay." Kankuro opened the door and they stepped inside. "We're back."

Kari gulped when Gaara's eyes flicked to her. For a split second she saw relief in his eyes and his body relaxed. Or maybe her sickness was making her see things.

"The serpent was destroyed?" Gaara asked as he got up from his chair and walked over to the window. Crossing his arms he stared out the window.

"Yes, sir. Kankuro and Temari actually stopped it. They're doing rather well. So much so that they don't need me here anymore," Kari said.

Gaara turned and looked at her. This time his expression was his unreadable one.

"She doesn't mean that," Temari said. "She's just tired."

"No, I mean it." Kari looked at the older woman, wondering why she said that. They all knew this time would come sooner or later. "The serpent parents aren't going to show up. I really need to move on to help the next village. I should-" Her vision split. Her legs gave out on her and she crumpled to the floor.

"Kari! What's wrong?" Temari asked.

Kari looked up at her with blurry eyes. The concern in her and Kankuro's face appeared in her vision before everything went black.

…

"Kari?" Kankuro asked. "What's wrong?"

"Calm down." Temari placed her hand on Kari's forehead. "She's running a bit of fever but I don't think it's anything serious."

"How do you know?" Kankuro asked.

"She didn't drink much while we've been dealing with those serpents," Temari said. "Let's hold off on taking her to the hospital. If she gets worse we'll take her then."

"We should take her home then and let her rest," Kankuro said. He moved to pick her up.

"Hold it," Temari said. "We have a previous engagement. Gaara will have to take her home."

"Gaara?" Kankuro looked at their little brother before smiling. "Right. I forgot."

"Just take her home and put her in bed. Give her plenty of water to drink and place a cold cloth on her forehead." Temari grabbed Kankuro and pulled him out the door, giving Gaara no room to object. "See you two later."

"Wait. What am I suppose to…" Gaara sighed. He watched his siblings rush from the room before dropping his eyes back down to Kari.

…

"He's actually taking her home!" Kankuro said from the corner of the building he and Temari went to when they had left. "And he's carrying her in his arms!"

"Of course he is," Temari said. "I knew he found her interesting. This only confirms that."

"You don't think he's developing romantic feelings for her, do you?" Kankuro looked at his sister.

"Hey guys!" Mia cried. The sand siblings turned to her friend as she ran up to her friends.

"Mia, how did your mission go?" Kankuro asked.

"No problems to report. Is Gaara in his office? I should report to him," Mia said with sparkling eyes. "It feels like I've been gone for half a year instead of the two weeks it's really been."

"No, you just missed him. He had to take Kari home," Kankuro said.

"Why? What happened to Kari?" Mia asked. Jealousy flared in her eyes. It was easy for the siblings to see. "Why did he have to take her home?"

"Kari just hasn't been drinking enough water. We had other things to do so Gaara took her home for us," Temari replied.

"Why did you take her home then?" Mia asked Kankuro. "You three have been working on taking down those stupid serpents. I know you three are always together."

Kankuro shrugged. "It just turned out this way. Besides we're not always together."

"You are too." Mia frowned. "It's rather annoying actually. She's an outsider and you act as if she's part of your family."

"Sounds like someone's jealous," Kankuro said.

"I'm not jealous!" Mia hissed. "I just don't like outsiders taking advantage of our Kazekage!" She turned and ran away.

"She's going to cause trouble," Kankuro said.

"Maybe but I doubt it. You know how she's had a crush on Gaara for a while now," Temari said.

"I guess so." Kankuro nodded.

…

Gaara watched as Kari twitched. Her face contorted in discomfort though he didn't know if it was because of her fever or laying on the floor. With another sigh he commanded his sand to pick her up. Once it did he headed for the door but paused. Carrying her on his sand would probably give people the impression he had hurt her. Most of the villagers still didn't trust him. He didn't want to upset that anymore. So he took the girl in his arms and left the building.

As he knew he got several looks from people. Some of those looks were curious ones while others were full of hatred. Yet no one did anything or say anything to him as he moved through the village. Reaching their house he took her right to her room. He laid her down on the bed and removed her weapons and shoes before going to the kitchen to get some water as Temari had said. Placing the glass and bowl down on the nightstand he dunked the cloth in the water, wrung it out, and then placed it on her forehead. He gave it a minute to soak into her skin before lifting her head up. Taking the glass in his hand he put the glass to her lips. "Drink."

Kari gulped down the water.

Pulling back he placed the water back on the nightstand. He didn't want her to get sick. He laid her back down and watched her. As she slept his mind went over the passed few weeks she had been here. There was something about her that kept pulling his attention but he had no idea what it was. Something about her kept her on his mind, seemingly nonstop. He wanted to be near her but his past kept him from doing so. Beside he knew she would be leaving soon. And with her report today on the charka serpent it sounded like that time had come. He thought it for the best. Once she was gone his mind would get back to normal. He would be able to think clearly.

He turned to leave the room. His legs didn't move. His eyes drifted back to Kari. She was more relaxed now. It made him glad. Her eyelids lifted. His heart fluttered inside of his chest causing confusion to swirl in his brain. The reaction was unfamiliar, scary, and yet exciting.

"What…" Kari glanced around. "What happened?"  
"You passed out," Gaara said. "Temari thinks you just got too hot. Have you been drinking much water?"  
"Um." Kari pressed her lips together. A sheepish grin pulled over her lips.

Gaara's heart hammered. His eyes locked onto her lips. He wanted to turn and run from this unfamiliar feelings appeared in his body. But he didn't. He remained where he was and forced his eyes off her lips. "That's a bad thing. You need to drink a lot of water to keep hydrated."

"Yeah." Kari forced herself to sit up. The cloth fell from her head.

"Lay back down." Gaara snatched the cloth.

"I'm fine."

"You're working for me. You will do as I say." Gaara pushed the cloth back into the water. He had intended to keep his eyes on the water but they wandered, seemingly of their own accord, to her. Her expression was stunned. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, no," Kari said laying back down. "It's okay. I mean you're right. I did over do it and didn't drink much. I'll watch that from now on until I leave."

Gaara felt his body jerk at her words. "So you are leaving."

"Well, not right this minute," Kari said. "But I need to be leaving soon."

"When?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know," Kari said. "I haven't really push much thought into it."

"I see." Gaara wrung the cloth then laid it back over her forehead. He caught a glimpse of her staring at him. "What?"  
"Nothing." Kari looked away from him.

"You can tell me."

"Well…" Kari stared at the wall.

Gaara wished she would tell him. He wanted to hear her voice.

"It's just I figured Kankuro or Temari would be here," Kari said.

Gaara's heart sunk.

"Not that I'm not glad you're here." Kari smiled at him.

His heart fluttered again.

"It's just you always seem to be busy with other things," Kari said. "I'm just surprised is all. You never really seemed to care much about being around me." She chuckled nervously. "Sorry. I guess I shouldn't have said that. I don't want to offend you or anything."

"You didn't. I'm not use to being close to people and talking to them and all that," Gaara said.

"Really?" Kari's eyebrow rose on her forehead. "I don't see how that's possible when you're this village's leader."

"It wasn't always this way," Gaara said. "They actually hated me before. They still do."

"What? Why?"

Gaara gritted his teeth. He hadn't meant to tell her that. It seemed to have came out on it's own power.

"Sorry. I guess I'm being nosey," Kari said. "You don't have to tell me. I mean I'm working for you. I don't need to know past things about anyone since I'm here to do a job."

Gaara expected to feel better about her saying that. He didn't. He felt worse.

"It's not like I tell you about my past so we're even. Don't worry about it." Kari smiled. "Let's just forget this conversation happened, all right?"

Gaara nodded. It was all he could do. After all he was in a territory he was unfamiliar with. He was dealing with emotions he had never dealt with before. It was best to just ignore things. They would go back to normal once Kari left.

…

Over the next couple of days things had changed. And everyone inside of the Kazekage's household felt it. Meals had grown quieter than they had ever been. Kankuro and Temari always did most of the talking while Gaara and Kari sat there and listened. Kari wasn't sure why this was happening but she knew it had to do with her conversation with Gaara when she was sick. Something was different between them. She wasn't sure exactly what it was. She only knew that Gaara wasn't himself. Or maybe he was. She snuck a glance at him. He had revealed that people in this village hated him or used to hate him. She wanted to ask about that but never could bring herself to do so. She kept telling herself she would leave soon and it wouldn't matter. Yet here she was. She was still with the Kazekage and his siblings. Her brain clouded with confusion. She stood up.

"Something wrong, Kari?" Temari asked.

"No, it's nothing. I just can concentrate today," Kari said without looked at anyone. She headed for the door. "I'm going to go for a run."

"Okay. Just be sure to keep hydrated." Kari heard Temari say. She stepped out onto the porch. The desert heat engulfed her. She took off. The village blurred around her. Her brain tired to work out the reason she didn't want to leave. It was Gaara. She knew it was. Somehow in the time she had spent here she had developed feeling for him. But she couldn't stay. She had to leave. "Blast it all! Why can't I get myself to leave?! I don't know Gaara at all! He won't talk to me! I won't even talk to him!"

She ran harder and harder until her legs screamed at her to stop. Her lungs drew in gulps of air when she stopped. Taking a minute she allowed air to come into her lungs before she started walking again. She only got a few feet before a painful yip met her ears. Looking down a street she spotted a man sitting out on his front porch with a puppy at his feet. He had a big stupid grin on his face and had his boot on the puppy's tail. The puppy was shaking in fear and whining.

"Stupid pup. You're worthless mutt." The man chuckled then kicked the pup with his other foot. The puppy flew off the porch, hit the ground, and rolled to a stop. "Stupid mutt."

Fury built up in Kari's chest. She dashed to the man. Balling up her fist she punched him on the cheek, knocking him and his chair over. "The only stupid one here is you. How dare you hit a defenseless animal?!"

"Brat! Just who are you?" The man sat up and glared at her.

"Kari Tsume."

"Tsume? Right you're that ninja brat that came here three months ago. I heard you were strong. But that was a sissy punch." The man smirked.

"That sissy punch knocked you flat on your face." Kari smirked back.

"You brat!" The man leaped up and charged at her, fist at the ready.

Kari dodged his punches. It became apparent that he was a better fighter than she was. Which made sense since she spent her time fighting chakra serpents instead of humans. She knew how chakra serpents moved. They were predictable. Humans weren't. The man's fist landed on her stomach. Air left her lungs. The world around her blurred as she flew backwards. She hit something hard then crumpled to the ground.

"I'll teach you to respect you're elders little lady." The man cracked his knuckles. Kari looked up. His body blurred and split into two. He walked towards her. She waited for him to punch her again but he knelt down. She flinched when his finger found her chin. He lifted her to look at him. "You know. You are a pretty little thing. Maybe I will keep you for myself. I doubt you have experience in bed but don't worry about it. I'm a very good teacher."

"Ugh." Kari flinched. She refused to let her mind dwell on that thought.

"You be a good little girl now. I promise this won't hurt a bit." The man moved closer to her.

"Just great," Kari wheezed. Her brain raced to find a way out of this as her lungs tried to recover from the hit. The man's lips came closer to hers. His hand ran up and down her leg.

Sand appeared between them.

"What the heck?" The man pulled back. Sand wrapped around his body and flung him away from Kari.

"Huh?" Kari blinked. She jumped when someone landed beside her. Her eyes ran up the familiar burgundy pants to Gaara's frown and glare. "Gaara?"

The man coughed, pulling Kari's attention back to him. He stood up and brushed the back of his hand over his lips. His eyes drilled holes into Gaara. "I see you're under the protection of that freak. Fine whatever. But mark my words, girl. You can't trust this freak at all. He'll turn on you."

Kari growled. If her lungs felt better she would have yelled at the man. He had no right to call Gaara a freak. Gaara was amazing. Heat rushed to her cheeks. Despite only thinking that she felt as if Gaara could hear her thoughts.

Gaara fired a shot of sand at the man and he ran away from them. He knelt down next to her. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. He only knocked the air out of my lungs. I'm better now." Kari looked at him before quickly looking away.

"Good. Let's go back now." Gaara stood up.

Kari stood up as well. She started to follow him but stopped when she heard a low whimper. She ran toward the noise. "Wait a second." She knelt down and looked under the porch. The puppy had hidden under there. She reached out her hand. "Hey there little guy. It's ok. Come on. I'm not going to hurt you." The puppy sniffed her fingers while shifting closer. She grabbed it and pulled it from the porch. She stood up and headed for Gaara, who was patiently waiting for her. She scanned her eyes over the puppy's black fur. "Looks like you're all right. I hope you are anyway. You're not whining from pain so I think you'll be okay. The man kicked the puppy before you arrived." She paused before adding, "If you don't mind I'd like to take um…" She peaked under the puppy's tail. "I would like to take this little guy with us. We, um, you don't have to keep him. I'm sure someone will take him in. I just can't leave him here like this."

Gaara nodded. "You may bring him."

"Thank you so much!" Kari smiled. Gaara turned away from her but before he did she thought she saw a flush of pink on his cheeks. When he walked away she followed him.

Silence remained between them like it seemed to always do. Most of her attention was on the puppy but she occasionally looked up to see the villagers watching them. It brought the man's words back to her. He had called Gaara a freak. But why? Gaara didn't seem to fit that description at all. She reminded herself she didn't know much about him.

The silence was suddenly broke when Gaara said, "I want you to stay."

Kari looked at him. His eyes were staring straight ahead.

"Just for a while longer," Gaara said. "Okay?"

Kari stared at him, expecting him to look at her. He never did. She should have expected that. She knew he knew she was looking at him. And both knew she had to leave at some point. Now was just as good as any time. She had a job to do. And staying in a place she wasn't needed wasn't part of that job. She was going to leave. And she was going to tell him that now. Her chest tightened. She didn't want to leave. Out of all the villages she had been too this was the first one where the people who hired her invited her into their home. They even spent time with her. She wanted to stay but all logic told her to pack her bag and leave. Still she wasn't surprised when she heard her own voice saying, "Okay. I'll stay."


	3. Growing Bond

Growing Bond

Kari sat on Gaara's desk. She kicked her legs back and forth while she looked over a report from a ninja group who had recently returned from a mission. Since the day she had told Gaara she would stay in the village for a while longer they had seem to always be together. Mostly because the two older sand siblings had gone off on a mission the day after and she had nothing else to do with them not here. She didn't mind. She loved spending more time with Gaara, even if they didn't talk much. Though she did find herself missing the two older siblings now that they weren't around. Occasionally her mind would drift back to the man who called him a freak but it became less and less often. That thought brought her mind back to the puppy.

He was currently on the floor in Gaara's office trying to rip apart a stuff rabbit she had bought for him. She didn't know much about pets, since she never had any, but she knew puppies like to play and needed to play. So far they hadn't found anyone who would take the puppy. She hoped they didn't. With each passing second she had with the puppy she wanted to keep him. "He really needs a name."

"Who?" Gaara asked.

"The puppy," Kari said. "We can't just go around all the time calling him the puppy."

"Then name him," Gaara said. "If you really want to."

Kari hummed in thought. She had no idea what a good name for a puppy would be. Her eyes ran over the puppy's dark fur. The stars came to mind. "Hoshi." Feeling Gaara's confusion she glanced at him. His eyebrow was cocked. "What?"

"Why that?" he asked.

"I don't know." Heat rose to her cheeks as he kept staring at her. She had to look away. She looked to the puppy. "I just looked at his fur and thought about the stars. He's kind of like the night sky."

"It's perfect," Gaara said.

Her eyes shot back to him. He had returned to his paperwork already. Her eyes, for whatever reason, dropped to his lips. There appeared to a small hint of a smile there. She licked her own lips, heart pounding, then parted them to speak. A knock on the door stopped her.

"Come in," Gaara said.

"We're back," Temari said when she and Kankuro stepped in the office.

"Hey!" Kari smiled despite disappointment washing through her.

"You appear to have missed us." Kankuro ruffled her hair.

"I might have," Kari said.

"How was your mission?" Gaara asked.

"We arrived safely," Temari said.

"Good." Gaara nodded.

Hoshi barked and ran over to Kankuro. His small teeth grabbed onto Kankuro's pants. He growled and tugged.

"Why do you always do that to me?" Kankuro asked.

"He likes you," Temari said with a snicker.

"You're enjoying this." Kankuro glared.

"Hoshi." Kari slid off the desk and picked the puppy up. "Stop that."

Hoshi yipped, his tail wagging fast.

"Hoshi?" Kankuro asked.

"I decided to name him that," Kari said.

"I thought you were getting rid of him." Kankuro's eyes widened.

"Well, that's still the plan but he still needs a name," Kari said. "Gaara approved of it."

"Really?" Kankuro looked at his brother.

Gaara's response was going back to his paperwork.

"So have you been with him the whole time we were gone?" Temari asked.

Heat rushed back to Kari's cheeks. "I guess so. It's not like I had anything else to do. No serpents have attacked while you were gone. So…" She shrugged.

"I see." Temari smiled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kari looked at her.

"Nothing. I'm just glad we got back in time for the festival," Temari said.

"Festival? What festival?" Kari asked.

"Haven't you noticed?" Temari pointed out the window.

Kari walked over and looked out. People were on the streets decorated buildings in colorful decorations. She blinked. Had she really spent that much time with Gaara and didn't notice what was going on around them? "Oh. Um, what's the celebration about?"

"The founding of our village," Kankuro said.

"I didn't know villages did that." Kari turned back to them.

"I'm sure not all of them do," Kankuro said. "But ours does."

Kari nodded.

"Since you're going to be here for the festival we're going to have to get you a kimono," Temari said.

"What? Oh, no, that's okay." Kari waved her hands in dismissal. "I'll just wear my regular clothes if I decide to go."

"Decide? You're going. You have to," Temari said.

"But I-" Kari started.

"You don't mind if I buy her a kimono, right, Gaara?" Temari looked to her younger brother.

"That's not necessary," Kari said. "I-"

"It's fine," Gaara said.

Kari gave him a confused look, which he didn't see or chose to ignore. Did he just agree with Temari?

"Then it's settled. We'll go shopping for one later." Temari grinned. "I'm going to rest up a bit from the mission then come get you."

"But I-"

"See you later!" Temari waved and left the room in a rush.

Kari sighed.

"Something wrong?" Kankuro asked.

"No." Kari looked at Hoshi. She had never worn a kimono before. She didn't want to wear one now. They always looked so fancy to her. Fancy didn't work in her line of work. "It's nothing."

"Relax." Kankuro placed his hand on her shoulder. "She would have roped you into going shopping at some point anyway. Enjoy it. Think of it as a bonus for the work you've been doing."

"But I haven't been doing much of anything," Kari said.

Kankuro smiled and left the room.

Kari turned back to Gaara. He had buried himself in his work. She sighed again. Look like they all were going to make her do this whether she wanted to or not.

…

Time went by extremely slow after that. Kari has perched herself back on Gaara's deck, stealing glances at him, until Hoshi needed to go outside to relieve himself. Shortly after that Temari came back to the office to get her. So leaving Hoshi with Gaara she followed the woman out of the office and down the streets to the shopping district. Her twiddled her fingers nervously. Shopping was never a thing she enjoyed. But this was different. Her mind kept going over the possibilities of wearing a kimono. Most of the time she saw herself stepping on it and falling on her face right in front of Gaara. That would be so embarrassing. Then she would think about how she might spill something on the kimono and ruin it. The siblings were paying for it after all even though it was suppose to be part of her payment for coming here.

"That's her," she heard someone whisper.

"The one who's always with the Kazekage now?"

Kari looked up to find two women huddled together.

"Why must you call him that?" the first one said.

"Because that's who he is."

"Not to me. He'll always be that little freak he is. He's a monster. They never change. I just don't see how she can be around him so much."

"Maybe she doesn't know?"

The first woman scoffed. "In this village? How could she not know? Most of the village…"

The women's voices faded away as Kari continued to walk with Temari. So more people didn't like Gaara. She didn't understand it. Gaara was one of the nicest people she had ever met. Sure he was quiet, but that wasn't a bad thing. Her eyes went to more villagers as they passed them. A few shook their heads before walking off. More whispered to each other as they watched her. Her curiosity grew. She never told Temari or Kankuro about the guy calling Gaara a freak. Maybe that should change now. "Hey, Temari? Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure."

"The other day, when I brought Hoshi home…" She paused, thinking maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. Still she continued. "The man who kicked the puppy called Gaara a freak." Kari felt Temari tense beside her. She looked at Temari when she didn't say anything. Temari kept staring straight ahead and walking. She sighed heavily. She shouldn't have brought that up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be prying into your lives. Just forget I mentioned it."

"It's not that." Temari paused. Her eyes remained on the ground before she looked up at Kari. "I'm a bit surprised no one else in the village has already told you. Honestly, I would love to tell you why Gaara is called a freak. But it's not my right to do so. Gaara should be the one to tell you that."

"Is it something bad?" Kari asked.

"It…could be."

"I see." Kari dropped her eyes to the ground. She forced herself not to jump to conclusions.

"Kari, you trust Gaara right?"

Kari looked up in surprise at the question. "Huh? What does that have to do-"

"Just answer me! You trust him, right?" Temari's gaze was firm.

"Of course I do. I trust him with my life," Kari said. "I mean, I haven't known you all for all that long but I know I can trust you all."

"Then trust him now. I know he will tell you. He won't admit it but I can tell he is very fond of you. So wait for him to tell you. And whatever happens don't listen to the bad things the villagers might say about him. Promise me you won't."

"Temari? What's-"

"Promise me!"

"Alright. I promise I won't listen to them. I promise I'll wait for Gaara to tell me."

"Good." Temari nodded.

Kari watched her walk into a building. With a sigh she followed after her.

…

Gaara leaned against the wall. With his arms crossed over his chest he waited patiently for the two girls to finish getting ready. His brother on the other hand…

"What is taking them so long?" Kankuro asked for the tenth time in the last two minutes. He paced around the room. His dark kimono flared a bit when he spun to walk the other way. His eyes kept going to the hallway where the girls should come walking through. "You two ready yet?!"

"Quiet your whining!" Temari said as she entered the room. Gaara looked to his sister. The light purple kimono with pinkish red flowers on it suited her. Her hair was worn normal. "We're finished."

"Sure took you long enough. Where's Kari?" Kankuro asked.

"Hm?" Temari looked behind her. Kari wasn't there. "Will you come out already?!"

"No!" Kari said.

"Come on, kid. You look totally awesome in that kimono," Temari said.

"I look stupid!" Kari said.

"You do not. You're just being shy." Temari said as she left the room.

Gaara's eyebrow lifted at Temari's words. Shy didn't seem to fit Kari. She'd never done anything that made her seem shy.

Temari backed into the room as she pulled on Kari's arm. "Get in here!"

"No! I don't want to!"

"I said 'GET IN HERE!" Temari gave one last hard yank on Kari's arm and pulled the girl into the room.

Kari stumbled into the room. Her eyes remained locked down on the floor. Her cheeks were pink but Gaara couldn't tell if it was from blushing or from blush as her face had a touch of makeup on it. Her hair had been done up in curls piled onto her head with a couple hanging down to frame her face. Her kimono was light blue with little goldfish swimming around on it.

Gaara's heart hammered. She looked beautiful and very different from her normal appearance he had grown use to.

"Wow. Don't you look like the cutest girl ever?!" Kankuro smiled teasingly.

Kari looked up at him and glared. "I look stupid," she snarled. "I feel like an idiot in this thing. Why do I have to wear it? Why can't I wear my normal cloths?"

"This is a festival. You're supposed to dress up," Temari said. "We've already been through this."

"It's not my festival." Kari frowned.

"It's because you haven't dressed like a girl in years. Never for all I know." Temari shoved her hands inside of her kimono sleeves. "Besides Gaara approves of you in this kimono."

Gaara frowned. Why did Temari have to say that? Kari was already uncomfortable as it is. Anger started to bubble inside of his chest but he stomped it down. Temari and Kankuro didn't mean any harm.

"In any case we should get going. You girls made us late enough as it is," Kankuro said pushing the girls towards the door.

"That's not my fault," Kari said. Hoshi yipped and followed them. "I told Temari to not bother with my hair and the makeup."

"It was necessary," Temari said.

"You didn't do anything to your hair. You didn't even put makeup on." Kari frowned.

Temari just smiled.

Gaara walked along, listening to them. Suddenly Kankuro shoved Kari to his side. She glanced at him before looking away. His heart leaped. He had wanted to walk beside her but didn't have the courage to actually make it happen. A few minutes of walking the silence around them was filled with joyous noises from the people enjoying the festivities. They walked around for a few minutes before Kankuro managed to pull Kari into a game. It was the one where you try and scoop goldfish up with paddles.

Temari stayed closer to them as he stayed back.

After a few tries they both won a goldfish but passed them on to some younger kids who weren't as lucky. He was glad. They already had a puppy to deal with. His eyes dropped to the puppy. He was getting a drink out of the pool where the goldfish were. Sometimes he wondered why he even agreed to let her keep the puppy. But those times always faded quickly when he saw her playing with Hoshi. The puppy seemed to bring much joy to her. He loved to see her smile despite how weird and uncomfortable it made him.

When the three rejoined him they continued on walking through the festival.

…

A few hours later the group finally stopped to get something to eat. Kankuro and Temari scurried off quickly. It left Gaara all alone with Kari. He had no idea what to do. He wanted to say something to her but couldn't think of a single thing to say. Everything that did come to mind sounded stupid in his head. One of those was how she was enjoying the festival. It was obvious she was enjoying it. He chose to keep quiet.

"So how are you enjoying the festival?" Kari asked.

Gaara looked at her, wondering why she asked him what he was thinking.

"Sorry, but you don't seem all that happy to be here." Kari's lips were curled in a small smile.

Gaara forced his eyes off her. "It's fine."

"Okay. But, you know, if you don't like it you can always say so." Kari bent down and stroked Hoshi's back. "We all can't like the same things. Honestly, I wasn't so sure I would like the festival. It's more pleasant than I thought it would be. Don't tell Temari this, but I'm glad you all drug me out here."

Gaara swallowed. They had forced her into coming with them. Maybe he should have stopped his siblings from doing that. But she said she was enjoying it. Still he worried.

"You okay?" Kari stood up.

Gaara gulped when her eyes locked onto him. He wanted to tell her he was glad she came here. And not just to the festival, but to their village. He parted his lips.

"Sorry it took so long," Kankuro said. You wouldn't believe the lines. I didn't know there was that many people in the village."

Annoyance washed over Gaara. Why did they have to come back now?

"It's fine." Kari took her meal from Kankuro. The spices wafted to her nose. "Oh, this smells so good."

"I hope its good for how long we waited for it," Temari said as they found some benches to sit on.

They ate in silence. Gaara stole glances at Kari. He caught her every once in a while sneaking a bite of her food to Hoshi. She even gave Hoshi a taste of her cotton candy. Hoshi was clearly confused when the sugar melted on his tongue. Kari laughed. The sound caused warmth to flood through his chest. He wished he could think of a reason to get her alone. The thought was exciting yet frightening too. He had no idea what to do if he did get her alone.

Temari stood up and stretched. "I hate to do this to you two but Kankuro and I said we would meet up with some friends for a while."

"You're leaving?" Kari asked.

"Only for a little bit," Temari said. "We both had promised to spent time with our friends at this festival a few months ago. Don't want to break that promise, now do we?"

"No, I guess not," Kari said.

"We'll meet up with you two later." Kankuro winked at them.

Gaara watched his siblings leave. He knew for a fact they didn't make such a promise. So why did they leave him with Kari liked that? He glanced at Kari. If she was confused about his siblings' behavior it didn't show.

"Well, so what shall we do now? Should we continue looking through the festival?" Kari asked.

"If you want," Gaara said.

They stood up and started walking again.

"Wow," Kari said a few minutes later.

Gaara looked at her. She walked away from his side. Curious as to what caused her to do that he followed her. Reaching her side he found her staring down at a display of rings. Gold and silver bands had been blended with colorful glass.

"They're beautiful," Kari said.

"Thank you, young lady," the man behind the booth said. "Made them myself."

"You have an amazing skill," Kari said.

"Thank you, young lady. Which one would you like?" he asked.

"Oh, I can't. I don't have enough money. Besides, my job doesn't allow me to wear jewelry. I know I'd lose it," Kari said.

Gaara saw the light in her eyes die quickly. He frowned. He wanted that light back.

"That's a shame. Just out of curiosity, which is your favorite?" the man asked.

"I'd have to say this one." Kari pointed at an orange and silver ring.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kari nodded. "It's very pretty and bright. I don't own anything like it. I favor bright colors. They're so festive."

"I have to agree. My wife loves that one too."

"She has good taste." Kari smiled. "Sorry I can't buy it."

"Don't worry," the man said. "It happens. Maybe one day you can."

Kari nodded and moved along.

Gaara watched her go. His eyes stayed with her until she stopped at another booth. At that time his eyes drop back down to the rings.

"May I help you, Kazekage?" the man asked.

"I'll take that ring." Gaara pointed at the one Kari liked.

"Sure." The man picked up the ring, placed it in a black box, and then handed it over to Gaara. The people around them started whispering.

"He's buying a ring?"

"Do you think it's for that girl he's been with lately?"

"I don't think so."

"Surely it's not for himself. It's way too small."

"It has to be for a girl. And that one is the only who's been around him a lot."

Gaara paid for it and rushed to catch up with Kari. His mind raced with excitement and confusion. He had never bought anything like this before, especially not for anyone. He shoved the black box into his kimono before he reached Kari's side.

"Where did you disappear to?" Kari asked.

"No where," Gaara said. He wanted to give her the ring but not in front of a bunch of people. Glancing around he found more villagers were watching them. He wondered if they had been doing that all night or if they were only doing it now that they were alone. "Let's just go."

"Okay." Kari didn't question him as he led her away from the festival. He glanced at her, wondering if she was content with just being with him no matter where they were. Before long the festival noises had completely faded away. He had led her to the edge of the village. Kari kicked off her sandals. "That's much better. I never knew sandals were so painful if you weren't use to them. My head is also hurting. Stupid curls. Think Temari would get angry if I take them out?"

Gaara shrugged. He didn't really know. His eyes lifted up to the sky. The stars had come out at some point while they were at the festival. It brought his mind back to the ring he bought. He swallowed, suddenly nervous about it.

"Gaara?" Kari asked. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing," Gaara said. His heart raced. What he said next came out on it own, surprising him. "I was just thinking how much I like this."

"Like what?"

Gaara heard the confusion in her tone. He wasn't sure why he said what he did. But he admitted, to himself, that he enjoyed her being with him. If only he could tell her that. If only he was more open like Naruto. Naruto wouldn't hesitate to tell Kari how much he enjoyed having her around. But he wasn't Naruto. He raced to find something to say but she beat him to it.

"There's something I'd like to ask you." Kari walked a few feet away from him.

Gaara watched her, already guessing what she was going to ask.

"I'm pretty sure you know already what I want to ask. And I don't mean to be rude or intrude on your live." She turned and faced him.

Gaara braced himself.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but why did that guy with the puppy call you a freak?" Kari asked.

Gaara didn't say anything as he continued to stare into her deep blue eyes. He was torn. Part of him wanted to tell her the truth. But the other part of him was afraid of telling her the truth. She didn't know he was a monster. He didn't want her to think of him as the monster he knew he was.

"I'm sorry." Kari smiled. "Forget I asked that. I know it's none of mine business. After all I'm working for you. It would be awkward if we got into a personal-"

Gaara stepped forward. He took her face in his hands, instantly silencing her. Her cheeks flushed. Her jaw bobbed up and down in an attempt to form words. Nothing came out of either of them. Both just stared at each other, waiting to see what was going to happen next. His fingers brushed over her skin. It was soft as a newborn puppy's fur. His eyes dropped to her lips before looking back into her eyes. He slowly leaned down closer to her. His eyes fell back to her lips. Eyelids falling half closed he moved closer and closer to her lips.

Suddenly the hairs on Gaara's arms stood up. His sand shot up around them. He glanced to his right. Soft thumps of kunai hit his sand shield. His eyes scanned the area for the enemy.

"Are we being attacked?" Kari asked. "Why are we doing attack? I left my weapons back at your house."

"Don't worry," Gaara said as more kunai flew at them. He sent his sand around her body, protecting her from whatever might come their way.

Dark figures appeared in the night. Covered from head to toe in black clothing they surrounded Gaara and Kari.

"I take it these people aren't part of your ninja force?" Kari asked.

"It appears not," Gaara said. "Stay close. I won't let them hurt you."


	4. Gaara's Truth & A Kiss

Gaara's Truth & A Kiss

Kari's mouth fell open when one of their attackers made some familiar hand signs and several more figures popped into view. "He can use Shadow Clones?"

Then all of the attackers made some unfamiliar hands signs. After the signs were completed several bright red balls of energy formed from them all. They fired their shots at them. Sand leaped in front of the two. The energy appeared to have been stopped. But then the sand turned red and the energy shot through it. Kari winced as the energy sliced through her kimono and skin. Suddenly her body when flying into the air. She came to her senses when something tight wrapped around her waist. Turning to her right she found Gaara was standing right beside her. His eyes were downward though. Glancing down she found they both were standing on his sand.

"Sorry about that. I had to move you fast," Gaara said.

Her eyes fell to his arm. Blood spotted his kimono. "You're bleeding."

"You are as well. It's only scratches though." Gaara glanced at her. "It'll be fine."

Kari looked back down to their attackers. One of the clones followed by firing another energy blast at the ground. "Who are these guys? And is it more than one or are they all Shadow Clones?"

"I don't know," Gaara said.

"Die!" one of the clones said as he charged towards them.

"You wanna fight?" Kari smirked and reached for her boomerang, which she forgot she didn't have with her. "Oh crap! Why didn't I bring them with me?! I know better than that! Ugh! Temari! I blame you for this! You distracted me with all this girly stuff!"

"Don't worry about it." Gaara said. He released his hold on her and stepped in front of her. "Stay close to me."

"Right." Kari stood as close to him as she dared. She wanted to place her hand on his shoulders but felt awkward as just thinking about it.

The attacker brought his fist down hard onto Gaara's sand. Gaara narrowed his eyebrows when the guy smirked.

"You let your guard down."

"What's he talking about?" Kari asked. Movement appeared to her left. She turned to find there were three clones floating in midair. They all had gathered their energy together and form a large glowing ball of red energy. "What are they-"

"Blood Shot Needles!" Red needles came shooting out of the ball.

"No!" Gaara shifted his sand to block them. The needles weren't even slowed down by the sand. They went right through the sand and began to shred Kari's kimono and skin.

Kari gasped at the thousands of glowing red needles piercing her skin. The pressure of them all hitting her at the same time knocked her back off Gaara's sand.

…

A sudden blast of red energy caused all of the villagers to look up from the festival fun. They all started and chattered about the red energy that was so close to their village. Temari and Kankuro stood there for a moment.

"What the heck was that? Isn't that Gaara's sand up there?" Kankuro asked.

"Crap! Let's go!" Temari said and they took of running through the stunned crowds.

…

Gaara shot his sand towards Kari and caught her before she could hit the ground. He lowered himself to her. Taking her in his arms he examined her pained expression. "Kari? What is it? What's happening?"

Kari gritted her teeth. Her skin paled as sweat broke out on her forehead. Her eyelids fluttered open. "Gaara…I-It hurts. My whole body…feels like it's on fire."

"What did you do to her?" Gaara turned to their attackers. "Why is she in so much pain?"

"I poisoned her muscles. Those needles that penetrated her skin are made of a special poison created by my clan. They cause every muscle in the body to hurt as if they were on fire. Unfortunately they don't kill anyone. But the pain is so unbearable that the person infected with it will often kill themselves just to get it to stop." The guy's stance was cocky. His lips curled into a smirk.

Rage built up inside of Gaara. He shot forward, landing a punch on the guy's face. Before he knew it his demon was taking him over.

The man picked himself up off the ground. He stared at Gaara's transformation.

Then Gaara snapped. He unleashed a furry of attacks on this guy without pausing or hesitating.

…

Kari struggled to sit up. She could sense something was wrong with Gaara. Something about him was changing. Then his body did change. She forced herself to sit up, choking back the bile that threatened to spill out of her. She stared in shock. Gaara's right arm had grown longer and was brown like sand. His face was like that too. Drool poured out of his mouth. The man took a couple steps back from Gaara. "This can't be. How could Gaara…? Is that what that guy was talking about before? Is this why he called Gaara a freak?"

Kari wanted to close her eyes and turn away, but she couldn't. She just kept staring at Gaara and his monstrous form. What happened to him? Why is he acting like this? Pain shot through her body. She crumbled over. "Gaara…stop it."

Gaara continued his assult.

"Gaara! Stop it!" Kari suddenly powered up with a bright blue glow around her. The energy she put out forced the red energy out of her body. The pain instantly vanished. She sucked in air before pushing herself to her feet. Both Gaara and their attacker looked at her.

"What the heck?!" the attacker said. "You shouldn't be able to walk let alone stand up!"

Kari ignored him. Still sucking in air she stumbled towards. "Gaara please stop. Stop this. This isn't you." A shot of sand hit her on the shoulder. She stumbled, falling onto the stand. When she sat back up she caught a glimpse of the attack running off, the clones long gone. Another shot of sand fired at her. She rolled out of the way before it could hit her. "Dang it, Gaara! What's wrong with you?! Why are you attacking me?! Do you even see me?!"

Gaara's sand wrapped around her body.

Kari squeaked in pain when his sand tightened like snake. "Just…great."

Gaara walked up to her, more drool leaving his mouth. His eyes were feral as they ripped her apart with just a look. He reached her. His hand reached for her neck.

Kari's heart pounded. The sand kept tightened around her body, rubbing her skin raw. Her lung ached for air. She could feel her bones on the verge of cracking. A peace settled over her. "I'm sorry, Gaara."

Gaara paused. His eyes found hers.

"It's okay." Kari smiled. "I don't blame you for this. I don't know what's happened to you but I know this isn't you. You wouldn't hurt me like this. So don't blame yourself."

"Gaara!" Kankuro and Temari called.

Hoshi ran up to them, barking like mad.

"Gaara! Stop!" Temari said.

"It's Kari! You don't want to hurt her!" Kankuro added.

Slowly, Gaara's body turned back to normal. His sand uncurled from Kari's body as he dropped to his knees, grasping his head in pain.

Kari gasped for air as she felt to the ground. Hoshi ran over to her.

"Kari, are you okay?" Temari knelt beside her friend.

"I'm…okay," Kari gasped out.

"Gaara?" Kankuro asked. He looked around when Gaara said nothing. He spotted the only other person in the area sneaking away. "Where are you going?"

The man smiled. "Sorry. I can't stay and-"

"How dare you?! You're the cause of all this, aren't you?!" Temari cursed as she brought her fan down on the man's head.

"Dang." Kankuro said as the man crumpled to the ground.

Temari whipped a glare at her brother, which caused him to cower like a puppy. They walk back over to Gaara and Kari. Gaara was refusing to look at anyone while Kari's eyes remained locked onto Gaara.

"We should get you to the hospital," Temari said kneeling back down to Kari. "Can you move?"  
"Yeah." Kari nodded, eyes still on Gaara.

Kankuro and Temari exchanged looks before looking at their brother.

Sand gathered under Gaara. It lifted him into the air. He disappeared.

"Gaar-a!" Kari called out but the pain weakened her attempt to call him back. "Where's he…going?"

"It's best to leave him alone right now," Kankuro said. "He just needs some time alone for now."

"And you need to get to the hospital." Temari looked at Kankuro. "You should carry her. She probably shouldn't walk right now."

Kankuro nodded.

Kari winced when he pulled her into his arms.

"Sorry," Kankuro said.

"It's fine." Kari watched the sky as they headed in the opposite direction. Her mind blurred from that point on. She barely heard what the doctor asked her as she sat there, barely tolerating his exam. She wanted to run after Gaara. To tell him she didn't blame him. Although she wasn't a hundred percent sure she would be able to get the words out. She was still partly shocked at…whatever happened to him.

"Well, Miss Tsume," the doctor said, "you're very lucky. You haven't sustained any life threatening injuries. As long as you take it easy for a few weeks I see no reason for you to stay here."

"That's nice," Kari mumbled. "What about the needles?"

"Well, I have no clue what those were," he said. "There's no sign of them in your body at all. So whatever they were they're completely gone. I'll give you a few moments to get dressed then send in your friends. Is there anything you need?"

"No," Kari said. _Nothing you can give me_. She watched for the doctor to leave before changing back into her clothes. Once done a knock came on the exam room door. "Come in."

"How are you doing?" Temari asked. "Are you dressed?"

"You can come in," Kari said.

"Feeling better?" Kankuro asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Kari looked right at them. "What was that? What happened to him?"

"It's not our place to tell you," Temari said.

"Is that, whatever, the reason he's called a freak?" Kari asked.

Temari didn't answer.

"Yes." Kankuro nodded. "It is."

Kari pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Don't be upset with him. He can't really control the thing yet and he-" Temari started.

"Stop!" Kari held up her hand, silencing the older woman. "I don't blame him. I could clearly see he wasn't in control. And I am…a bit confused. I just want to know what's going on."

"Give him some time. I'm sure he'll tell you after this," Kankuro said. "But he might be a bit scared to be around you. I'm not sure you've noticed." He looked at Temari. When she said nothing he continued, "But he's really grown fond of you."

Kari's heart jumped. Her mind went back to when they were alone. "So that's what that was."

"What was what?" Temari asked.

"Nothing." Kari blushed and looked away.

"Let me guess," Temari said. "You too have feelings for Gaara."

Heat radiated from Kari's cheeks. "I…I don't know. I'm…not sure."

"Did something happen to between you two?" Temari asked.

"Maybe," Kari grumbled. Half of her wanted to talk to someone about her feelings but her other half wouldn't allow it.

"Okay," Kankuro said. "We won't force you to say anything. But if you have anything you need or want to ask us you can. Okay?"

Kari nodded.

"Then let's go home," Kankuro said. "The doctor said you needed to rest for a few weeks.

…

Kari sighed as she stared up at the blue sky. Two weeks had past since the incident with Gaara happened. The whole village was talking about it.

"There she is," a young man whispered to his friends as they passed by. "I can't believe she's still here."

"She doesn't even blame him for what he did. I wonder why? I know I would. He's such a freak."

Kari gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She wanted to yell at them to shut up, but she didn't. She knew all to well it would do no good. Once a person, or a group of people, made up their mind about someone or something it was next to impossible to change their opinion. Of course it didn't help anything that Gaara was avoiding her. Ever since that day happened he was never around when they ate. He apparently buried himself in his work. He even had some of his ninja alert him if she was on her way to his office. And if by chance she managed to catch him he quickly left without even looking at her.

It was starting to drive her insane.

Kankuro and Temari couldn't even get him to talk. They told her they've tried to tell their brother she didn't blame him.

"You're just going to have to let him come to terms with this on his own," Temari said.

Kari glanced at her friend. Hoshi was in her lap. Temari's hand was stroking over Hoshi's fur.

"We all have our demons we have to face."

Kari flinched. "Yeah. We do." She paused. "But we don't have to face them alone."

"Sometimes people just feel alone," Temari said. "Gaara has felt like that a lot his whole life. Only recently things have changed. And that was because of a friend he made."

"Sounds like he made a good friend," Kari said.

"He did." Temari smiled and nodded. "Maybe you'll get to meet him someday."

Kari flinched again. "Yeah. Maybe one day."

"You okay?" Temari looked at her. "You seem a bit quiet too."

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just use to being around Gaara and now he's avoiding me." Kari looked back up at the sky.

"Well, maybe you should do something about it."

"Like what? March up to Gaara and demand to know what's up with him?"

"It might work."

Kari looked back at Temari.

Temari smiled at her before picking Hoshi up and heading inside.

Kari huffed yet knew Temari had a point. Maybe she should take the incentive. But could she do it? Could she get Gaara to talk about her past when she wasn't ready to talk about her own?

Pushing herself off the porch she took off through the villager. Her mind was racing as her feet walked her to some place unknown. Maybe she should just go talk to Gaara. Well, maybe not _talk_. But maybe they could just sit together. She wanted to see him. She wanted to make sure he was okay. He didn't have to talk if he didn't want to.

Kari paused. Looking up she saw a lone figure sitting high upon a rock formation.

…

Gaara sat alone on top of a rock structure. It had a platform rock on top about twenty yards in diameter. He was staring out at the horizon; his mind ran over and over that night at the festival. He could have killed Kari so easily. He might have done it if he didn't hear her calling him. And he was glad she reached him. Still he couldn't bring himself to face her. He knew she would want to know what had happened to him that day. He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell her about his past or the monster he truly was.

A rock tumbled down the side of his rock formation. He looked over to his left just in time to see Kari's head popping over the side. Her eyes and lips were smiling brightly. She brought her arm over the side and hung there. "There you are."

He pulled his eyes away from her wondering if she should be climbing yet. Kankuro had told him the doctor said she only needed a couple weeks of rest. It had been two weeks. Was that enough? Shouldn't she still be resting? More rocks tumbling away told him she was working her way on up to him. Suddenly she gasped. He turned to see her black hair falling from his vision. He snapped out his sand. Securing her in his sand he pulled her onto the rock formation and sat her down close to him.

Kari dropped to her hands and knees. "Wow! That was scary. Thanks, Gaara. That would not have been a good fall."

She smiled at him but he looked away. His body tensed when she sat right next to him. Several minutes passed. He waited and waited for her to ask about it. What she did ask shocked him.

"Does it hurt?"

Gaara turned to her. She was looking at him. He said, "No."

"I bet it does." Kari pointed at his stomach, then his leg, then his arm, and a couple other limbs before pointing to his heart. "Maybe not here. Or here. Or here. Or even here. But it hurts here." She sat straight forward again. "I don't know what happened to you. But it's obvious that whatever it was must have been so hard for you to deal with."

Gaara continued to stare at her then down at the skin on her arms. The burns the sand rubbed into her skin were almost healed.

Kari leaned over, resting her head against his shoulder. "It's ok, Gaara. I don't blame you for anything. You didn't mean to hurt me. I could see that."

Gaara's mind and heart raced. The girl was so different from Naruto yet the young blonde man jumped to his mind in that second. Kari was definitely different from other girls. There was something about her that drew his attention to her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but it was something familiar. It was almost as if she knew how he was feeling. How isolated and different he was from everyone else. But that wasn't possible. She was friendly towards other people. She was talkative. Then so was Naruto. Maybe she could relate to him though he had no idea how. Maybe it was because she was alone. Maybe that's why he felt so connected to her. "Kari?"

"Hm?" Kari looked over at him from the corner of her eyes before turning to him. "What is it?"

Gaara gulped. Head spinning he allowed the words to slip from his lips. "I have a demon inside of me." He told her everything about himself without stopping. During that time he couldn't bring himself to look at her but he did feel her eyes on him the whole time. "And that's it. That's what my life has been like up to this point."

"How…how is it possible someone can do that to their child? Your own dad did that to you? How horrible."

Gaara watched as Kari's clenched hands trembled on her thighs. When tears came to her eyes he reached out and brushed them away. He looked away when she looked up at him. "I could never do it."

"Does that mean you want to have kids some day?" Kari asked.

"I don't know," Gaara said. "It never seemed possible before. Now things are changing even if it is slow progress."

"I can understand that."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that you never know what life can bring." She smiled at him. "Look at how you were back then and how you are now."

"I see." Gaara's eyes fell to her lips. He wanted to touch them. To press his own lips against them. But could he do it? Could he actually reach out and kiss her? Would it be inappropriate? Would she accept his kiss? Would she pull away? Would it freak her out? He had no idea. All he knew was he wanted to do it. Suddenly his hand was reaching for her cheek. His fingers touched her skin.

"Gaara?" Kari whispered.

His thumb brushed over her cheek. He expected her to move away when her eyes lit up with realization. She didn't. Instead a look of acceptance filled her eyes. He leaned closer to her. When he felt her breath on his own lips he paused to give her a chance to pull away if she didn't want this. She didn't. Her eyelids fell half closed. He closed the remaining distance. Her lips were soft and hesitate. He wondered if she felt that about him. Her eyes fell closed. He allowed his own eyes close despite wanting to watch her. His hand slipped to her neck. For several seconds their lips remained connected.

Kari was the first to pull away.

Gaara opened his eyes to find her face was red, her eyes locked downward. He faced forward, completely unsure of what to do now.

…

Kari shifted before stretching out her body with a yawn. She gasped. Sitting up she found she was back in her room at Gaara's. And she was still in her clothes she was wearing the day before. Thinking back to last night she recalled the kiss. Heat rushed to her face. Her fingers flew to her lips. They had actually kissed. Gaara had actually _kissed_ her! But what happened after that? "Did I fall asleep? I had to have. I'm still in my clothes from yesterday."

Getting out of bed she headed for the kitchen. The familiar sounds of breakfast being made met her before she got to the room. She paused at the doorway. Her heart pounded as her mind raced with questions about the kiss. It was her first. How did people act after that? Did they mention it to the one who kissed them? Should she even bring it up? Should she ask Gaara about it? Should she ask him if he brought her home? She shook her head. Of course Gaara brought her home. No one else could have. No one even knew she went looking for him.

"Oh, stop it," she scolded herself. "You're making too big of a deal out of this. It was just a kiss. It happens to almost everyone. Just get in there and see what happens!" She stepped into the room. Her heart sunk as she found Temari and Kankuro were the only ones in the room. Gaara must have decided to not eat with them. Again. "Oh. It's just you two."

"Well, that's a nice good morning for you," Kankuro said with an overly dramatic frown. "And here I thought we were your friends. I'm so hurt."

"I didn't mean it like that." Kari sat down. Hoshi nudged her ankle but she ignored him.

"You feeling okay?" Temari asked. "You look a bit tired."

"I'm okay. Guess I just didn't sleep all that well last night," Kari said.

"I'll say. It was well after midnight before you came back home," Kankuro said.

Kari's heart raced. Did they know? "What…what do you mean?"  
"I was worried about you so I checked on you a few times." Kankuro smiled. "Funny. One minute you're not in your room and the next you are. And to my surprise you're still wearing the clothes you worn yesterday." His eyes dropped to her clothes. "And you are _still_ wearing them I see. Did something happen?"  
Kari growled. She couldn't tell if he knew or not. She plopped down in a chair. "I can wear what I want."

Kankuro chuckled. "Okay, okay."

Kari sighed. The subject was dropped as they sat waiting for breakfast.

"Good morning." Gaara sat down beside her.

Kari jumped. He had made zero noise coming into the room.

"I see you're a late riser today too," Kankuro said.

Gaara crossed his arms.

"Of course." Kankuro turned to Temari. They started a conversation of their own.

Kari tried to focus on what they were saying but her eyes and mind kept going to Gaara as he sat there with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Then, when she looked once more, a small smile was on his lips.


	5. Hate Always Follows

Hate Always Follows

"So what's everyone doing today?" Kari asked as they finished up breakfast.

"Temari and I are heading over to the prison to see if there's been any development with the guy who attacked you and Gaara," Kankuro said.

"He's still not talking? Don't you even have his name?" Kari asked.

"Nope." Kankuro shook his head. "He's been silent on everything."

"He won't be once I get a hold of him," Temari said.

"What are you planning on doing today?" Kankuro asked. "You going to come with us or…" His eyes wandered to Gaara.

"Oh, um." Kari glanced at Gaara from the corner of her eyes.

"She'll come with me," Gaara said. "There's no need for her to be anywhere near that guy. We'll wait for your results at my office."

"All right." Kankuro nodded.

Kari helped Temari clear the table before they headed off. She waved to the older sand siblings before walking beside Gaara. As always the walk was a quiet one. She noticed there were a few people staring at them but it was a lot less than before. She glanced at Gaara. "So…did you have a good night?"

"It was fine."

"That's good." Kari fiddled with her shirttail.

"Good morning, Kazekage," a ninja greeted them.

Gaara nodded back.

They were greeted a few more times before finally reaching his office. Gaara opened the door, allowing Kari to go in first before closing the door behind them.

Kari proceeded to walk into the room but was stopped when Gaara's hand landed on her wrist. She turned to face him. "Something wrong?"  
"No." Gaara stared at her before looking at her lips.

"Uh, Gaara?"

Gaara looked back up at her.

"About yesterday. When you…when we…the kiss…"

Gaara's hand dropped from her wrist. "I'm sorry. Should I not have-"

"No!" Kari grabbed his hand as it fell away from her. Her heart raced with panic she might have giving him the impression she was unhappy with him. That was the last thing she wanted to do, especially after they had started talking again. "You should have. I mean it's fine. I didn't mind. It was nice. I liked it. It's just I'm…not really sure where things are going from here. I mean we really don't know each other that well yet. We're starting to. You told me about your past after all."

"You're scared," Gaara said.

"Yeah." Kari nodded. "It's just…I'm not sure about this. About us. I mean I'm not sure…I still have to stop the chakra serpents. It's not like I can stay here. I want to. But…"

"I understand," Gaara said. His fingers curled around hers. "You can come and go as you please."

"You might not want that if you knew the truth about me and my family." Kari lowered her eyes to the floor. "I want to tell you. I'm just scared. Anyone who ever found out turned against me. I've just come to expect it now since I've been dealing with it for so long."

"I won't do that." Gaara stepped closer to her. His hand closed around hers. "You gave me time to tell you about my past. I'll give you the same. Tell me when you're ready."

Kari nodded. With a smile she looked back up. "Thank you, Gaara."

Gaara reached up. Hesitantly, he pressed his fingertips to her cheek. He leaned closer to her. Just as their lips were about to touch a knock came on their door. Both jumped and released each other. He told the one knocking to come in. One of the sand ninja walked in with a report on a mission.

Kari stepped to the window as Gaara went to his chair. Her heart raced with excitement about almost getting kissed again and disappointment of getting interrupted. Hopeful that wouldn't happen again. She wanted another kiss from him.

…

Kari sighed as she continued to watch Gaara deal with his business. A couple hours had past since they came to his office. They hadn't had a moment alone since they almost kissed. She was hoping they could get some time alone but it looked like that wouldn't happen for a while. Or at least while they were in the office. They might have to leave to get time alone.

"We're back," Kankuro said as he and Temari entered into the room.

"With no news, unfortunately," Temari said.

"Still nothing?" Gaara asked.

"No, nothing that helps us. All he says is someone came up to him with a ton of money and asked him to attack Kari," Kankuro said. "And that's all he's said."

"The weird thing is this person who hired him never said a single word. They just kept write what they wanted to say or made hand gestures," Temari added.

"Who ever it was knew what they were doing. I still don't believe that they knew how to penetrate your sand and take out Kari. You are one of the best fighters I've ever seen. Your sand shield is practically perfect," Kankuro said scratching his head. "It's like they knew what they were doing and that Kari wasn't armed. I wonder if it's someone in the village."

"I see." Gaara laced his fingers together, elbows resting on his chair arms.

"So it appears that someone is out to get Kari." Temari looked at her. "Any idea who that might be?"

"Not really." Kari shook her head. She twisted the toes of her shoe against the floor. Eyes casted down on the floor she drew in a couple slow breaths. "It's possible it could be someone from one of those warring villages."

"Maybe I should go talk to him," Gaara said.

"We want to make him talk. Not scare him to death, literally." Temari said and practically muttered the last word.

"Hi y'all!" Mia popped opened the door and bounced in the room.

Gaara glanced over at the girl.

"Where have you been?" Temari asked. "It feels like we haven't seen you in ages."

"I was at my grandmother's since I had some time off," Mia replied.

"Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" Kankuro asked.

"I left a note saying my grandma suddenly took ill and wanted me to come see her. She's better now if you wanted to know," Mia explained. "I gave Rio the note to give to you before I left. He said he would deliver it."

"I never received a note," Gaara replied.

"Oh? He must have forgotten." Mia turned to the door.

A man just walked by.

"Rio? Will you come in here?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, sir. What is it?" The tall black hair ninja stepped in the room.

"Where's that note I gave you to give to Gaara?" Mia asked

"Note? What note?" Rio asked, confusion pulled over his face.

"The note about me going to visit my grandma." Mia crossed her arms and shook her head. Rio just looked confused then began to search his vest. She reached behind him then pulled out a note. "This note."

"Where'd that come from?" Rio asked. "I don't…"

"You can be so scatter brained sometimes." Mia huffed as she handed to note to Gaara.

"You could have just came told us," Temari said.

"I was in a hurry." Mia shrugged.

Gaara opened the note and read it to himself.

"Sorry. I guess I did have the note." Rio scratched his head.

Just then another ninja came walking into the room. He tripped over his feet. The papers he was carrying scattered on the floor. "Oops. Sorry about that."

"Neo, you're such a scatter brain," Rio said. "Sometimes I can't believe we're twins."

Kari stepped over to him and helped him picked up the papers.

"Thanks." Neo smiled at her then looked at his brother. "Sorry."

Rio turned back to Gaara. "Sorry for my ignorance, Lord Kazekage. I hope it didn't cause any trouble. It won't happen again."

"It's fine," Gaara said.

The twins left the room.

Mia watched them go before turning back to Gaara. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not much. Kari and Gaara got attacked at the festival. We're still interrogating the guy," Kankuro gave a short summary.

"You caught him?" Mia asked. "Are you alright, Gaara-sama? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"I am fine. Kari took most of the pain," Gaara said.

Mia frowned at Kari.

"The guy who attacked us was able to penetrate Gaara's sand shield," Kari said.

"That's ridiculous." Mia shook her head. "Nothing can do that."

"It did," Gaara said.

"Serious?! I'm sorry! I should have stayed!" Mia said.

"Don't worry about it," Kankuro said. "We caught the guy and are trying to get some information from him."

"Has he told you anything?" Mia asked.

"Nothing much. We don't even have his name," Kankuro said.

"I see." Mia nodded.

"You have a mission today, Mia," Gaara said while shuffling around some papers.

"Sure!" Mia smiled, eyes shining at Gaara. "I think I'll stay around here for a little while longer. It's kind of scary how you were attacked, Kazekage."

Kari frowned. The obvious attraction Mia had towards Gaara was far too obvious. A twinge of jealousy settled in her chest. She didn't want Mia to stay around. She wanted time alone with Gaara.

"Get going." Gaara nodded at his siblings.

"Right." They sand siblings grabbed Mia.

"Hey! Let me go! Where are you taking me?!" Mia demanded.

"We're going to escort you to your mission." Kankuro smiled back at her with a cheesy grin.

"But I wanted to stay and make sure the Kazekage was all right," Mia said.

"He's just fine," Temari said. "You saw him yourself."

"Then give me some information on my mission at least!"

"You'll have to wait and see." Kankuro replied with that cheesy grin still plastered on his face. Mia had no choice but to let them drag her out the door. A second later Temari poked her head back in and winked at the two remaining.

"What mission did you give her?" Kari asked.

Gaara sat back in his chair, closed his eyes, and slid a piece of paper across his desk.

Kari looked at it in confusion. "Um, okay. I didn't know ninjas did missions like this."

"If I didn't give her something she would have stayed with us all day," Gaara said.

Kari's heart leaped. Did he get rid of Mia on purpose so they could have time together? She swallowed. "So do you want to do something for lunch?"

"Yeah." Gaara nodded. "Just the two of us."

"That might be a bit difficult considering who you are," Kari said thoughtfully. "So how about we get something and go eat upon the rock formation where we…uh…"

"Very well," Gaara said.

Kari smiled. Her stomach flipped inside of her. They were going to go back to where they kissed.

"We'll pick up something in an hour then head there," Gaara said.

"Right!" Kari nodded.

…

"You have got to be kidding!" Mia whined as she stood in shock at the building the sand siblings drug her too. Temari and Kankuro just stood behind her smiling. "What in the world kind of mission is this?!"

"The kind you are assigned to," Temari said. They all looked at several kids running around a small room screaming.

"But babysitting?" Mia's shoulders slumped low.

"Have fun!" Kankuro said deviously.

"Where are you two going?!" Kari demanded.

"We have another mission." Temari answered. "Later!"

"What?" Mia stared in disbelief.

The kids' parents walked over to her. "Now, dear, we won't be long. Make sure they are in bed by eight, no sweets after four….blah…blah…."

Mia's head began to spit as their parents spilled out the rules.

…

A cloaked figure slipped through the sleeping village. It was extra quiet tonight as if nature knew something was about to happen. The figure made it's way out of the village and into some rocks. Another figure was there waiting in the darkness. "I told you it wouldn't work."

The cloak figure stopped walking and the other one stepped out into the moonlight. He was tall with pitch black hair, sharp grey eyes like a tiger ready for the kill and sharp facial feature. "Still not talking? How boring. What do you want now?"

The cloaked figure threw a piece of paper at him.

He snatched it from the air and looked at it. "I'm grateful you led me to the girl but I'm getting sick of your demands. Can't we just kill her and get it over with? You have no idea what she's capable of. We're lucky she hasn't found us out yet and killed us."

The cloak figure pointed at the paper then tossed him a wade of money.

He caught it. "Very well. I'll do as you say. But when the time comes the girl is mine. You leave her alone."

The figure nodded then left.

The man scoffed. "Stupid, child. You have no idea the power _she_ is capable of. You won't get away with this at all. You will see soon enough."

…

"Yeah!" Kari stretched out in the hot sun. "This is actually nice. I never knew being cooped up in an office could be so tiring and dull. I'm glad you came out here with me. These sandwiches are great as well." She plucked half a sandwich from their picnic basket and took a bite. "They make me wish I knew how to cook. I'm terrible at it."

"Traveling around doesn't allow much for learning how to cook," Gaara said.

"What about you? Have you ever had any desire to learn how to cook?" Kari asked.

"No." Gaara took a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, I guess it would be kind of tough for you. Being the leader of a village doesn't allow for much time in learning how to cook," Kari said. "Still it sounds like it might be fun at least a little bit anyway."

"You can learn from Temari," Gaara said.

Kari hummed in thought. "Maybe. I mean when I'm here I can."

Gaara looked at her. "Does that mean you're choosing to stay here?"

Kari sighed. "Well, I don't know just yet. To be honest I am getting tired of traveling around all the time. I'll still have to when someone contacts me to take care of a chakra serpent."

"I can send ninjas with you," Gaara said.

"Hm?" Kari looked at him.

"You don't have to fight alone anymore," Gaara said. "With the resources of the sand village you could find the parents quicker. Then you can stay. Can't you?"

"Well," Kari said. "I've never thought of that before. But it might be doable." She looked down at her lap, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "That is if you really want me to stay." She tensed when Gaara's fingers landed on her cheek. He turned her towards him. "G-Gaara?"

"I want you to stay." Gaara leaned in and kissed her.

…

"Hm." The attacker sat in his cell and looked at the guards then back down at the ground. Suddenly he heard two hard thumps. He looked up. The two guards were lying on the ground.

"You did well," a voice said.

"Sage? About time." The attacker walked out of the now open cell. "Why are you going along with this? You've hunted her for years. Why don't you just kill her and get it over with?"

"I guess I just want her to suffer for what she's done." Sage narrowed his eyes.

"You are so cracked." He shook his head. "I'm out of here."

"Don't be seen for a while."

"Yeah, yeah. I know the drill." The man disappeared into the night.

"She will pay." Sage hissed. "With her life. She will pay."

…

Kari smiled to herself as she watched Gaara working at his desk. Her heart and stomach filled with flutters at the kisses they had shared since yesterday. They had ended up staying outside longer than they had meant to. It wasn't until some ninjas came looking for them did they pull apart. And since then they continued to sneak kisses whenever they could, even while he was working. She didn't want to jump to conclusions or anything but she really was starting to feel like she could have a home here in this village. Being around Gaara made everything just feel right. She also felt like she could tell him the truth. But when she thought about it her stomach clenched with worry.

Suddenly a ninja came busting into the leader's office. "Gaara-sama! Gaara-sama!"

Gaara looked up from his papers, Kari looked up from her usual spot by Gaara, and the older siblings turned to the ninja.

"What the rush?" Kankuro asked.

"He's gone! The prisoner is gone!" the ninja reported. "And the two guards who were watching him are dead!"

Gaara frowned.

Kari's blood ran cold.

"Apparently someone busted him out last night. A team has been dispatched and is looking for him," the ninja added.

"They won't find him," Kari whispered. Everyone looked at her. She laughed nervously.

"Kari, is something wrong?" Temari asked.

"No. Never mind. Ignore me. I'm still half asleep. Excuse me, I'm gonna use the restroom." Kari walked towards the door. She could fell everyone's eyes on her as she left. She closed the door and stood there for a moment before walking off.

Kari walked down the hall. She didn't even notice the world going on around her or the ninjas rushing around the building. Soon she found herself outside. The heat engulfed her but did nothing to remove the cold from her body. She stared up at the sky. A small flock of birds flew past her view. Animals were so lucky. They didn't have to worry about the complications of love and relationships.

"What's wrong, Kari dear?" Mia asked in a sugary sweet voice. "You look a bit sick."

"Mia? Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood." Kari tried to walk by her.

Mia put out her arm around Kari's waist to hold her there. "No so fast, dear."

Kari got a bad feeling about this as Mia stepped in front of her, blocking her from leaving.

"I found out something about you that is very interesting."

Kari gulped at the dark look in Mia's eyes.

"Oh yes. I know _everything_."

Kari moved to escape Mia. But much to her surprise Mia was faster than she thought. Mia flipped Kari onto her back and straddle over her, pinning her arms by her head.

"So you know. So what? What are you going to do about it?" Kari asked. "You can't hurt me. Gaara and his siblings will find out. They won't be happy."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about them!" Mia hissed before composing herself. "But that doesn't matter. I know who is after you. I know where they are. I know what they'll do if they find you."

"I should have known it was you. Your jealous was obvious. What do you want?" Kari said.

"I want you to leave." Mia said hatefully. Kari's eyes widened. "Leave the village. Leave the boarders. And leave Gaara."

"You're out of your mind. Force me to leave won't make Gaara love you. And I'm not fighting you for him. It's his choice who he likes and doesn't like," Kari said.

"Spare me. If you wanted him to know about your past you would have already told him. You don't care about him at all. You're only using him. He could have died the other night when he was attacked," Mia said.

"We both were attacked," Kari said. "You've lost your mind."

"Shut up! If you don't leave right now I'll tell everyone everything. Do you believe that the people will let you stay in the village after they find out what you and your family have done?" Mia leaned down to her ear and whispered. "Gaara has always been mine. He will never belong to you. Leave the village. Now."

Kari sighed to herself as Mia got off her and walked away. Her heart and mind raced. She couldn't stay here. Not now. Not until she killed the serpent parents. Only then would she be completely free. Maybe after that she could return to the village and tell Gaara the truth.

Kari pushed herself to her feet and headed back to the house. Hoshi met her with a happy bark as she entered. She ignored him and went right to her room. Closing the door behind her she stared getting her stuff together. Her eyes landed on Hoshi. The puppy whined at her. She wanted him to go with her, but thought it would be best if he stays here where she knew he would be taken care of.

…

"Did you find her?" Kankuro asked when Temari returned from looking for Kari in the bathroom.

"She wasn't there." Temari shrugged. "No one has seen her either."

"I wonder where she could have gone." Kankuro said looking at Gaara. "Maybe she had to run home? You know, girl stuff?"

Gaara was trying not to worry, but clearly was.

"That is possible," Temari said.

"Hi, everyone!" Mia came bounce bubbly into the room. "What's up?"

"Mia?" Temari asked.

"Hm?" Mia tilted her head.

"Have you seen Kari?" Temari asked.

"Kari?" Mia blinked.

"Yeah. We can't find her." Kankuro answered.

"I saw her a few minutes ago," Mia replied.

Gaara's ears perked up.

"Where?!" Temari and Kankuro asked.

"She was heading out of the village," Mia said thoughtfully. "I think she's leaving."

"What?!"

"She had all of her stuff w…" Mia didn't finish as the three rushed out of the office.

"She can't really be leaving." Kankuro asked. "Can she?"

"No way! She'd never leave!" Temari looked at Gaara. "She wouldn't. It's a misunderstanding."

Gaara frowned. His mind filled with confusion. She said she would stay. So why was she suddenly leaving now?

…

Kari took one more look at the sand village she was leaving behind. Only time would tell if she ever returned to this place or not. Forcing her desire to go back she turned her back to the village and took a few steps out into the sand. A sand wall suddenly formed in front of her, she bite her bottom lip. The sand wrapped around her and gently turned her around to face her fate. Hesitating, she slowly opened her eyes. Gaara stood there, hurt, the wind began to blow.

"You said you would stay," Gaara said.

"I know. But I can't stay." Kari dropped her arms to her sides. "I'm sorry. Things are different now."

"Why?" Gaara asked. The other two were standing quietly waiting for Kari's answer.

"Because if I stay I won't be free," she replied. She felt the confusion radiating off of them. "I have to kill the serpent parents. That's the only way I can come back and stay. That is if you'll still want me to."

Gaara walked up to her. He took her hands in his. "Tell me."

Kari looked up at him. She nodded and took a deep breath. "The truth is…un…" Pain shot through her body. She looked down at a red crystal dagger sticking out of the left side of her stomach. Blood leaked from her wound. Her bag fell off her right shoulder to the sand with a dull thud. The dagger pulled out of her stomach. She grabbed her stomach and began to fall.

Gaara caught her and kneeled down to the ground. "Kari!"

"No!" Temari and Kankuro ran to them.

"Kari, hold on!" Gaara said.

Kari gasped for air. Her warm blood poured from her opened wound, coloring the sand below her.

"Now this is really sweet. A freak is in love with a freak." The three sand warriors looked up at a man holding a blood dagger in his hand. His lips curled into a dark grin. "Kari, Kari, you shouldn't have stopped here. Now you're going to die."


	6. Past & Future

Past & Future

"You're gonna pay for that!" Temari growled. Whipping out her fan she raced towards the stranger.

"Prepare to die!" Kankuro said. Releasing his puppets he followed his sister in attacking. The three clashed with each other.

"G-Gaara," Kari said between gasped.

"Kari, hold on. We'll get you help," Gaara said. He ripped off his sash and wrapped it around her wound, doing his best to stop the bleeding.

"Gaara." Kari winced in pain. "Don't worry…about me…"

"Kari?"

"You must stop…S-Sage."

"Sage?" Gaara asked. "Is that his name?"

"Y-yes." Kari nodded. "No matter what happens. You have to stop him." She looked into his eyes, pleading with him. "Gaara, please. Stop him. He'll kill Temari and Kankuro if you don't stop him."

Gaara's eyes widened.

…

"Why don't you stand still and fight like a man?!" Temari demanded. She swiped at him again and again.

"You're a feisty one." Sage smirked. He jumped up out of the razor hard wind each time she attacked him. "I like that in a woman. Too bad we couldn't get to know each other better on a more physical level. You're pretty too."

"That's my sister you're talking about!" Kankuro snapped. His puppet shot forward.

"Should have guessed. You look a like. And your fighting stinks. Defiantly from the same family." Sage dodged his attack with ease.

"Jerk!" Kankuro said. "Hold still already."

"Not going to happen," Sage taunted. "I'm far too fast for you two."

Seemingly to disappear, Sage vanished from their eyesight.

"Where did he go?" Kankuro asked before something hard landed on his head. He blacked out. His body crumbled to the ground.

"Kankuro!" Temari flicked her fan towards her brother in hopes of landing a hit on Sage. But nothing happened. Pain shot through her head. Her body collapsed to the ground.

"See? Too easy," Sage said. "Now. Just one more to go and it'll be over."

…

"He's really quick. He f-favors wind Justus," Kari said.

"All right." Gaara nodded.

Kari smiled weakly at him and nodded. "Thank you. And be careful. He will use any dirty trick in the book to win."

"You don't move. Stay right here," Gaara said.

Kari chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. Even if I wanted to."

Gaara nodded. Quickly he placed a kiss on her temple then turned to the fight. His brother and sister were laying unconscious on the sand. Sage stood over them with a smirk on his lips.

"Pathetic." Sage smirked. "I thought the sand village produced stronger ninja than this. They weren't even a challenge." A blast of sand shot at him. He stepped to the side, barely dodged it. "Hm. Finally the head cheese steps up to the plate. Let's see what you can do, Mister Kazekage. Though I'm not holding much hope for you."

"You will die." Gaara glared.

"Freak, I know all about you and your sand. You don't stand a chance against me. As I'm sure Kari has informed you, I am a wind user. I can easily blow away your sand. Plus I have this little trick." Sage gathered his energy and formed another red crystal dagger. He fired several of them at Gaara. He smirked as Gaara formed a huge wall of sand. _Just as I thought. He relies on that sand too much. My power can penetrate his sand shields. This will be over in minutes._ He shot out several more daggers. They embedded in the sand before continuing to push through it. One dagger pierced through the shield and it began to crumble. "What?"

As the sand crumbled to the ground, revealing a missing Gaara. Sage turned around to get a hard punch in the face. He went flying off the branch and into the ground. Gaara landed on his feet.

"You let your guard down in thinking you could always get through my sand," Gaara said.

Sage picked himself up off the ground. He spit out blood. The two glared at each other before Sage rushed forward. He threw punch after punch at Gaara.

Gaara easily blocked his attempts with his sand. Then he noticed his siblings were back on their feet. They had moved over to Kari.

"Hm? Well, I guess they're a little bit stronger than I thought they were," Sage said.

"Get her out of here," Gaara said.

"Right." Kankuro nodded and picked her up. Kari whine at the pain that shot through her body. "Hold on, baby girl. We're getting you out of here."

"Baby girl?" Kari asked.

"It just came out." Kankuro shrugged.

"You won't escape with her." Sage leaped high into the air.

Gaara immediately follow.

"Red Dagger Expand!" Sage held out his dagger. It grew large. He brought it down on Gaara, knocking the Kazekage to the ground. He gather energy again and sent several tall pillar like daggers into the ground blocking the three's escape with Kari.

Gaara shot his sand out in an attempt to wrap it around Sage.

"Wind Blast!" Sage made a few hand signs.

Gaara's wind scattered but he moved it under Sage's feet to try and grab him that way.

Sage forgot the moving sand and jumped into the air to avoid it.

…

Temari pulled back her fan and took a shot at the pillars. Nothing. "Crap! We are so out of our league here."

"What kind of energy is this?" Kankuro asked. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Just who is this guy?" Temari turned back to Sage. Sage landed on the ground smirking. A punch from sand came up from beneath him and knocked him in the jaw.

"He's from my village," Kari said.

"You can explain that later," Kankuro said. "Just save your strength."

…

"Cheap shot!" Sage hissed.

"You are a great fighter," Gaara said.

"Compliments get you no where, sand boy." Sage frowned.

"But you have one great weakness," Gaara said.

"What are you mumbling about? I have no weakness! What are you talking about?!" Sage shouted.

"You're so full of yourself. You let yourself get distracted." Gaara crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, I don't. You don't know what you're talking about," Sage said. "This is the only time you've seen me fight."

"You get so distracted you haven't even noticed you've been trapped."

"What?" Sage looked around. There was sand everywhere. Gaara had pulled sand up around them all in a dome. He began to close the sand around them. Sage tried to bust out of the sand but more just piled on top of it. "No!"

"You're finished." Gaara said. He shifted the sand to only close around Sage "Dessert Funeral."

"No!" Sage's scream echoed through the air then went silent.

Gaara relaxed and the sand backed off. He turned and walked over to Kari. Kankuro handed her over carefully. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "H-hey, Gaara."

"Kari," Gaara said. He eyed her color. She had paled from the loss of blood. His heart ached from the meaning of that. Still he lifted them all in his sand and hoped to get them back to the hospital before it was too late.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about all of this," Kari said. "I should have told you about him and the whole truth about the chakra serpents.

"What are you talking about? What whole truth?" Temari asked.

"It was my family. Along time ago my great grandparents decided to make the serpents. They wanted to protect our village from enemies, the warring villages as I said. At the time it was working out great. But my family began to use the serpents to take others chakra for themselves. They would even kill others just to become stronger. My parents were killed because our village thought they were doing this on purpose. But they weren't. The serpents did get a mind and will of their own. They willing took chakra from people and gave it to my family. I hated it. I hated it all. And everyone hated us for it." Kari cringed in pain. "The villagers decided to attack us. When they did the chakra serpents protected us. It became a mess, a miniature war if you really think about it. Just about everyone in the village died that day. Sage was one of the few remaining who promised to kill everyone in my family. I watched him kill my parents. He tried to kill me but was unsuccessful." Tears poured from her eyes. "He has been hunting me ever since. I…I thought if I hunted the serpents down and destroyed them I could make up for what…for what my family had done."

"But it wasn't your fault. The serpents acted on their own. It wasn't your choice to make the serpents steal chakra everyone's chakra," Kankuro said. "You didn't even make them. You weren't even born then."

"It doesn't matter. Once labeled an outsider…always an outsider." Kari closed her eyes tightly in serious pain.

"Kari! Don't! Hold on!" Kankuro cried. "We're almost to the hospital."

"Don't worry about it. I have to pay for what my family done." Kari gave him a weak smile.

"Idiot!" Temari snapped. "Don't talk like that! You didn't make those serpents!"

"Maybe not," Kari said. "But it was my family who did. And everyone would always blame me. I know it would bring anyone back but I thought if I could at least kill the serpents it might have made it a little better. She looked up at Gaara. "Sorry for keeping this a secret." She coughed, blood spilled from her mouth. "I don't know what'll happen to the serpents now. But if you find them, kill them." She touched his cheek. "You're amazing. Don't let anyone ever tell you different."

"Kari." Gaara's eyes widened as Kari's hand slipped from his cheek. Her eyes closed as her lungs exhaled her last few breaths.

"No!" Kankuro cried. "Kari!"

Temari checked her pulse. "Her heart beat is fading fast!"

"Blast it!" Kankuro slammed his fist into the sand below them.

Gaara just watched her as her breathing began to slow down even more. He brought her forehead to his. He whispered to her, "No. This isn't the end. Not like this."

A tear dripped from his chin and fell onto her forehead. The second the tear hit her skin it began to glow blue. Gaara looked at her. The glow moved to her forehead. The sand siblings stared at her, all with tears in their eyes. Suddenly there was thunder above them and lightning. Two extremely large serpents appeared out of the black clouds. One was red and one was green. Each had a glowing jewel in their forehead.

"What's going on?" Kankuro asked.

"Those are….are those the adult serpents?" Temari asked.

The green serpent lowered its nose to Kari. It nudged her then looked at Gaara. The serpent pulled away from the two and looked…confused. The two serpents began to make low grumbling sounds towards each other as if they were having a conversation. Then they looked back down at the group and began to turn into blue energy. The crystals on their foreheads absorbed the energy.

Then the crystals slowly lowered to Kari. They absorbed into her glowing forehead. The blue glow engulfed Kari's entire body and the wound on her stomach healed.

The light entered into Gaara's mind. He saw Kari standing before him with her back to him. She turned with a smile on her face. He then looked down at the bundle she was holding in her arms. With a flash Gaara was back in the moment.

With a bright flash the light disappeared but the crystal remained on Kari's forehead. The three watched on, in confusion. Kari's eyes fluttered open. She immediately looked up at Gaara. She reached up and touched the tear lingering on his cheek. "Are you crying?"

Gaara reach up and touched his tear then looked at his fingers. He was confused. He looked back down at Kari and pulled her into a hug.

Kari winced, expecting pain but nothing happened. Her hand reached for the wound that should have been on her stomach. It wasn't there.

"Kari!" Kankuro and Temari yelled and through their arms around the two.

"What happened? I thought I was wounded," Kari said.

"You were." Temari pulled back. The boys did too.

Kari removed the blood soaked sash from around her waist. If it weren't for her torn clothes and the blood she would have thought she didn't get stabbed. "I don't understand."

"The parent serpents," Gaara said. "They came."

"That's right. It was like they absorbed into you or something," Kankuro said. "You even have a gem on your forehead now."

Kari touched the gem. "Huh?"

"I wonder if the serpents entered into your body to allow you to keep living," Temari said.

"What do you mean?" Kari looked at her.

"Well, you said your familiar summoned those serpents. Maybe they're lives are tied to yours. Maybe when you were about to die they were too," Temari said.

"My family never said anything about that," Kari said.

"Maybe they didn't know," Kankuro said.

"So does that mean the serpents are inside of me now? Can I control them?" Kari asked.

"I'd say it's possible," Temari said. "But you'll have to try it to be sure."

Kari hummed. She wasn't sure about that. But if it kept the serpents from stealing chakra she could live with it.

"Why did you decide to leave the village without saying anything?" Kankuro asked.

Kari sighed. "Because Mia found out about me. She met Sage somehow and brought him here."

"So that's it," Kankuro said.

…

Mia hummed as she skipped down the hall. She was summoned to Gaara's office for a _special_ meeting. She though she was going to get a special mission. Maybe she would get to go on a mission with Gaara. Reaching his office she fixed her hair before fling the door open. "I'm here!"

Kankuro was standing at the sides of Gaara's desk. His arms were crossed and his eyebrows were narrowing in on her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Mia looked to Gaara.

Gaara was sitting at his desk with his elbow propped up on it and his figure laced together and pressed to his lips. "Come in."

"What's going on?" Mia asked. Suddenly the door slammed shut. She whipped around finding it was Temari who had slammed the door shut.

"Why did you lie to us?" Temari asked.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Temari snapped. "You never gave a note to anyone."

"Of course I did. I gave it to Rio. You even saw it," Mia said.

"You planted that not on Rio. Neo is the forgetful one not Rio," Temari said. "You got them mixed up."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mia said.

"Don't try to hide it," Kankuro said. "We know what you said to Kari."

"What are you talking about? Kari left the village." Mia frowned.

"Village?" Kari's voice asked.

"Huh?" Mia stared in disbelief when Kari stood up from behind Gaara's chair.

"I did try to leave," Kari said. "But thanks to real friends I came back."

"I am leaving it up to Kari to decide your punishment," Gaara said. "What do you think would be suitable for this?"

"Hn." Mia shivered as she looked at Kari.

"I have just the thing in mind." Kari grinned.

…

"No! Anything but this!" Mia cried as the kids climbed all over her.

"The perfect punishment," Kankuro said.

"I bet she'll think twice about going after Kari again," Temari said.

"Speaking of which," Kankuro said. "Where did she and Gaara go off to?"

"I'm not sure." Temari looked around.

…

Kari stood looking out at the village on the rock formation that she was really starting to love. Feeling Gaara's presence beside her she leaned into him. He put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled at him. "Hey, Gaara. I thought you might follow me out here if I snuck away from the others."

"Thank you," Gaara said after several moment of silence.

"For what? Being a pain?" Kari laughed.

"For coming back to the village."

"Huh?" Kari looked up at him.

"I can't say for sure right now, but I believe our relationship is something special," Gaara said.

"Special?" Kari asked.

"I saw something," Gaara said. "When one of the serpents touched me. It showed me something. Something I want to come true someday."

"You going to tell me what it is?"

"I want to. But it might scare you," Gaara said.

"Try me."

"You and me will have a baby," Gaara said.

Kari's jaw bobbed up and down. "Oh. Um. Well. Wow."

"It might not have been anything but my mind playing tricks on me," Gaara said.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"You're not scared?"

"No, not really." Kari smiled. "Maybe some day we will get married and have a child. If we did what would you want? A boy or a girl?"

Gaara remained silent for a moment before a smile pulled over his face. "One like you."

Kari's heart skittered. A smile bloomed over her face. "Well, maybe some day we will have one like me."

…

Kari exhaled, calming her nerves as she prepared herself to try and contact the parent serpents. With her eyes closed she searched inside of her for the parent serpents. When she found them they were inside of a flower filled field somewhere inside of her body or mind. She wasn't really sure where they were. All she knew for sure she was someone inside of herself. And they looked pleased to be there. "What is this place?"

"A place you have created," the male said, his mouth never moving. His tail curled around Kari.

Kari looked up at the serpents. "I created it?"

"That's right." The female nodded. "All of your family can create a place like this. And it's where we can communicate with you."

"I never knew that," Kari said. "No one told me."

"Not many did. When your family created us they wanted more chakra," the male said. "At first it was just to protect your village. Then things changed. We lost ourselves and kept wanting more and more chakra."

"Geez. This whole thing was more of a mess than I thought," Kari said.

"To keep control we needed someone to help us keep our desire to drain chakra," the female said.

"I see." Kari nodded. "And that's what I'm doing now?"

"You will." The male nodded. "It'll take time to gain full control of us. But our children have stopped now that we're inside of you. Eventually they'll come here."

"So they won't steal chakra anymore?" Kari asked.

The serpents nodded.

"That's great! Gaara and the others will be so happy!" Kari squealed. "I don't have to leave the village! So what are your names? If we're going to work together I need to know what to call you."

"We have no names," the male said.

"But if you wish to name us then feel free to," the female said. She brushed her tail against Kari's cheek.

"I'll have to think about it before deciding," Kari said. "Well, I should go now. I need to tell Gaara and the others what happened here. I'll see you soon. I promise."

Kari blinked and found herself back with the sand siblings.

"Did you learn anything? You were completely zoned out," Kankuro said.

"I did," Kari said before telling them what happened. Hoshi climbed up on her lap. "And that's it. Crazy huh?"

"Wow. It was like nothing but a misunderstand after misunderstanding," Temari said. "You'd think your family would have known about that."

"Yeah. I guess they just tampered with something they really didn't understand. But I will learn. I'm glad it's under control now." Kari smiled when Gaara took her hand. "And now I can stay in the village. I can stay with you."

Gaara nodded.

"So does this mean you two are a couple now?" Kankuro asked. "Will I become an uncle soon?"

"Knock it off, Kankuro." Temari smacked him. "They've only started their relationship. Give them some time."

Kari caught Gaara's eyes. They both smiled secretively to each other.

…A few years later…

Kari laid tired in her hospital bed. Having gone through hours of painful labor she was finally holding their newborn baby girl in her arms. Gaara was standing beside the bed, arms cross protectively as nurses came and went. Kankuro and Temari were also there standing beside their sister-in-law.

Kankuro stared at the baby like he never saw one in his life.

"You wanna hold your niece?" Kari asked.

"Me?" Kankuro pointed to himself. He was nervous as Kari handed the baby over to him. Kankuro held her securely and was afraid to make the slightest move. "Hey there little lady. I'm your Uncle Kankuro. I'm going to teach you all sorts of things. Like how to fight. You'll need it to fend off all those boys that will be vying for your attention. You're such a cutie."

"She's so sweet," Temari said. "She looks a lot like Gaara."

"I thought she looked more like Kari," Kankuro said.

"She's got Gaara's hair," Temari said.

"But she's got Kari's eyes," Kankuro said.

"Don't listen to you mean old Aunt Temari." Kankuro said in a baby voice. "She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"You are so lucky to be holding her right now." Temari shook her fist and pictured herself beating up Kankuro.

Kari chuckled as her two siblings continued to argue who the baby looked like more. She looked to Gaara. "You okay?"

"Yes."

"You're lying." Kari smiled. "I can't tell you're worried about being a parent. But it's okay. I'm scared too. It's part of being a new parent. Don't worry. We aren't going to go through this alone." Kari looked at her in-laws fussing over the baby.

Gaara leaded down and pressed his forehead to hers. He whispered, "I am so lucky to have found you. I love you."

"Love you, too." Kari touched his face as he kissed her.

"Ah! Ain't that cute?" Naruto said.

Everyone looked up at the new arrived Naruto, Sakura, and Lee.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura gushed. "She is so cute! She looks just like Gaara!"

"See? Told you so." Temari smirked.

Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations." Lee said shaking Gaara and Kari's hand. "You have a beautiful baby."

"Thank you." Kari smiled. "It's been a while since we've seen you all. How have you been?"  
"We are great," Lee said. "Thank you for asking."

"How are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Tired." Kari leaned into her pillows.

"I bet you are," Naruto said.

"How would you know? You've never had a baby," Sakura said.

"Well, duh. I'm a boy," Naruto said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot. That's what you are. Can I hold her?"

"Of course." Kari nodded.

Sakura took the baby from Kankuro. "So cute. What's her name?"

"We decided to call her Hoshino," Kari said.

"You really do have a thing for stars," Naruto said.

"I can't help it." Kari said.

"I say it suits her," Sakura said.

Gaara sat down beside her on the bed.

Kari watched him closely. Gaara's eyes never seem to leave their baby even though he knew she was safe with their friends.

"Here you go. Back to mommy now." Sakura handed Kari back her baby. She looked up at Gaara. He hadn't held him yet. "You should hold her."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly.

"It's ok, Gaara. Being a parent comes naturally."

Gaara nodded and took their baby in his arms.

"Keep supporting her head," Kari said. "There you go."

Gaara stiffened. Hoshino shifted and fussed in his arms before settling down in her dad's hold. His own body relaxed. His expression softened into a light smile.

"She loves you already," Kari said.

Gaara nodded. His heart fluttering happily that his vision of him and Kari getting married and having a child wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him.


End file.
